Solo los miercoles
by moacullen1
Summary: Isabella Swan una mujer que lo tiene todo, pero nunca habia encontrado el amor. Edward Cullen, un famoso psicologo que teme enamorarse. Una cita llena de deseo, fantasias y mucha pasion. ¿podra llegar a ser algo mas que sexo?
1. Scherezade

Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me adjudico la adaptacion y traduccion

_**SUMMARY:** Isabella Swan una mujer que lo tiene todo, pero nunca habia encontrado el amor. Edward Cullen, un famoso psicologo que teme enamorarse. Una cita llena de deseo, fantasias y mucha pasion. ¿podra llegar a ser algo mas que sexo?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Scherezade<strong>

Lo sabía muy bien. Comprarse zapatos nuevos solo era un alivio temporal. La animaría durante cuánto tiempo, ¿una hora? ¿Dos? Después, volvería a estar por los suelos.

Isabella Swan levantó la mirada del escaparate y se obligó a seguir andando. Ella era mucho más fuerte que la atracción que le producían aquellos zapatos, ¿o no? Aunque fueran un diseño de Jimmy Choo. O aunque fueran de color rosa y con tacón de aguja y le conjuntaran a las mil maravillas con su chaqueta de raso de Dolce & Gabbana.

No. Ya tenía suficientes zapatos. Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír. Como si alguna vez una mujer pudiera tener suficientes zapatos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la alegría y los dolores de pies que le causaban y de las miradas de envidia de las desconocidas, los zapatos no lo eran todo. Por ejemplo, no podían evitar que deseara que las cosas fueran diferentes. En algún lugar de Manhattan debía de existir el hombre perfecto. Si no podía encontrar a su media naranja, entonces se conformaría con alguien apasionado, fuerte y dotado. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con un hombre y su cuerpo se resentía. Llevaba inquieta toda la semana. Y no solo un poco inquieta. Quería... algo. Lujuria, peligro, excitación... Solo con los zapatos no le bastaba. Deseaba a un hombre. Un hombre agradable, fuerte, excitante. Alguien con cerebro. Alguien que supiera encenderla tan fácilmente como a una bombilla... ¿No sería maravilloso si aquel tipo fuera también su media naranja? Era improbable, pero podía soñar, ¿no?

Mientras bajaba por la Quinta Avenida, dejó que su imaginación volara. Casi podía verlo. Sería alto, al menos de un metro ochenta. Rubio, no porque los morenos no pudieran ser monos, sino porque le gustaba el contraste y dado que ella era castaña... Sería guapo, pero no demasiado.

De rasgos fuertes y masculinos, pero con una sonrisa que lo cambiara todo. Tendría ojos expresivos, manos grandes, pies grandes, y, aunque sabía que el tamaño no importaba, tendría una impresionante herramienta. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, era el hombre de sus sueños, así que podía decorarlo como quisiera. Cruzó la calle, como siempre asombrada del número de peatones. Era lunes. Gracias a Dios, las vacaciones ya se habían terminado y, sin embargo, el bullicio a la una y cuarto de la tarde era casi tan grande como en hora punta. No era que le importara. Le encantaba el ritmo de Manhattan, el pulso de la ciudad. Ningún lugar de La Tierra estaba más vivo. Incluso en los peores momentos, aquella era su casa. Al ver el escaparate de una librería, aminoró el paso. Miró los nuevos bestsellers y frunció el ceño al no encontrar nada que la atrajera. Aquello significaba que tenía que entrar. Trató de recordar la última vez que había pasado por delante de una librería y no había entrado. Inútil. Nunca podía resistirse. La música hizo que se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta. Conocía aquella melodía. Cerró los ojos y escuchó atentamente la sinfonía. Tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua.

—¡Scherezade! —exclamó, en voz alta, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Siempre le había gustado la música de... Rimsky Korsakov. Eso era. ¡Ja! Era una pena que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera con ella. Dudaba que nadie, aparte de Erick, hubiera sabido el nombre de la pieza, y mucho menos del compositor. Volvió a abrir los ojos y sorprendió a un joven mirándola. El muchacho se enrojeció y apartó la mirada. Bella se olvidó de aquello rápidamente. Le había ocurrido muchas veces antes. En otro tiempo, le había parecido algo maravilloso. Sin embargo, al poco, se había dado cuenta de que las miradas no iban dirigidas a ella, sino a su cabello, a sus senos o a sus rasgos. Tenía que admitir que había tenido suerte en la lotería de la genética, pero la enojaba que no consideraran que había algo más que belleza. Al menos, ella no quería que fuera así. Se dirigió a uno de los pasillos, preguntándose si podría evitar hojear los libros de autoayuda. Quería narrativa, no transformación. Novelas. Ficción. Historias.

La música seguía sonando, lo que la hizo pensar en Scherezade, la mujer que había salvado su vida relatando mil y un cuentos: Alí Babá y los cuarenta ladrones, Simbad el marino, Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa... Bella sabía, exactamente lo que le pediría a un genio. En vez de tres deseos, se conformaría solo con uno. Amor de verdad, de la clase que dura para siempre...

Desgraciadamente, le haría falta una lámpara maravillosa para conseguir su deseo. El amor y ella no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Su única experiencia había terminado catastróficamente cuando descubrió que el hombre al que le había dado su corazón no había sentido ningún interés por ella, sino solo por su físico. Y su dinero. Principalmente su dinero. Suspiró y se puso a mirar los libros, aunque decidió dejarlo cuando vio que no se podía centrar. Aquello era grave. Normalmente, no era tan sentimental, pero ver a Alice y a Ángela a la hora de desayunar la había hecho pensar. Habían hablado de lo mal que se sentían, de cómo deseaban que llegara la hora, de que estar embarazada casi de nueve meses no era nada fácil... Bella se había echado a reír, pero los celos la habían comido por dentro. Adoraba a Alice y a Ángela y a sus esposos Jasper y Ben. Junto con Erick, ellos eran sus mejores amigos. Su familia. Se habían conocido todos en la universidad y nunca habían perdido el contacto. Los seis seguían siendo uña y carne y habían pasado juntos todas las tribulaciones del trabajo, del amor y de las rupturas sentimentales. Sin embargo, cuando las otras dos mujeres se habían quedado embarazadas, Bella se habían sentido distanciada. Había hecho todo lo posible por no demostrarlo, pero ellas lo sabían. Era la pieza discordante, se sentía aislada... Y lo odiaba. Quería sentir que un niño crecía dentro de ella. Quería un marido que la amara por lo que era. En vez de comprarse libros, debería estar buscando lámparas maravillosas y rezando para encontrar a un genio. Dada la suerte que tenía con los hombres y su habilidad para encontrar canallas hambrientos de dinero, la magia era su única esperanza.

El doctor Edward Cullen miró la selección de echarpes y chales que había en las estanterías. Debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de encaminarse a la pequeña boutique. No sabía nada sobre ropa femenina. Su secretaria le había dicho que ganaría muchos puntos regalándole a su hermana un chal para su cumpleaños, pero tal vez unos cuantos CDs o DVDs tuvieran el mismo efecto. Tomó una pañoleta de seda y descubrió que el diseño era demasiado complicado para Elizabeth. Comprobó la etiqueta del precio y dobló rápidamente la prenda. ¿Ochocientos dólares? ¿Por un chal? No se había imaginado que serían tan caros. No era que su hermana pequeña no se mereciera un buen regalo, pero ochocientos dólares... Fue a otra estantería. Era de pashminas. Nunca había oído hablar de ellas. Eran chales tejidos, con un aspecto increíblemente suave. En el mostrador de al lado había un montón muy similar de chales de cachemir. No parecía haber mucha diferencia, solo que las pashminas eran mucho más caras.

—Cierre los ojos.

Edward se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, muy cerca de él, a sus espaldas. Empezó a girarse, pero una mano se lo impidió.

—Adelante. Cierre los ojos.

La voz sonaba tan sedosa como el cachemir, tan sensual como la seda, pero cerrar los ojos...

—No pasa nada —susurró la mujer. Aquella vez estaba tan cerca de él que casi sintió que el aliento le acariciaba la nunca. Edward obedeció. La idea de hacer lo que le pedía una desconocida, sin saber quién era o qué era lo que pretendía era casi tan erótica como el aroma de la mujer que había tras de él. Sintió que ella se movía y tuvo que controlarse para no abrir los ojos. No era muy alta. Eso lo intuía porque el aliento... Algo le acarició el cuello y lo hizo sobresaltarse. Después, ella le colocó la mano sobre el hombro y lo tranquilizó.

—No piense. No analice. Solo sienta...

Una tela le tocó la mejilla izquierda. Era delicada, suave, como la piel del interior del muslo de una mujer. Entonces, desapareció súbitamente. Cuando estaba a punto de protestar, sintió que una tela diferente le acariciaba la mejilla derecha. Era más fresca y ligeramente más gruesa. A medida que la tela le acariciaba la cara, se dio cuenta del efecto que aquella actividad estaba teniendo en una parte muy diferente de su rostro. Estaba excitado. No era nada como para alarmarse, al menos por el momento, pero entre el tacto del cachemir y el misterio de aquella mujer, estaba cada vez más incómodo.

Cuando la tela se retiró, dudó, esperando para ver si había más.

—Ahora puede abrir los ojos.

Una vez más, obedeció. Ella estaba directamente delante de él, sonriendo con labios perfectos. Efectivamente, la mujer era de estatura promedio. Sin embargo, su imaginación no había conseguido imaginarse el resto. Tenía el cabello castaño, algo alborotado y recogido con un pasador, y enormes ojos marrones... Bellísima.

—¿Cuál le ha gustado más? —le preguntó. Edward parpadeó, sin comprender—. ¿La mejilla derecha o la izquierda?

—Oh... la izquierda.

—Era la pashmina. La lana es de Nepal y se obtiene de las cabras del Himalaya. Es mucho más fina que el cachemir. Esta —añadió, mostrándole un chal negro—, es una mezcla del ochenta por ciento.

—De acuerdo.

Ella se echó a reír. Aquel gesto empeoró aún más la situación de Edward. Se movió un poco, pero no consiguió nada. Los pantalones se le apretaban cada vez más.

—¿Es para su esposa?

—Para mi hermana.

—¡Qué considerado!

—Es muy buena.

La mujer asintió lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de los de él. Era una situación descaradamente sexual. No había posibilidad de que estuviera interpretando mal sus intenciones. La mujer sabía lo que aquella mirada le estaba haciendo.

—Bueno, ¿cuál se lleva?

—¿Cómo dice?

—¿La pashmina o el cachemir?

—Es usted muy buena.

—¿Cómo dice?

—En su trabajo. Espero que trabaje con comisiones.

—No trabajo aquí —comentó ella, riendo.

Había vuelto a hacerlo, a sorprenderlo. Casi nada sorprendía a Edward. Ser psiquiatra en Nueva York solía endurecer a una persona.

—Y sin embargo, lo sabe todo sobre las cabras del Himalaya.

—Soy una fuente interminable de datos insignificantes —dijo ella, sin dejar de reír—. Sin embargo, soy a los conocimientos reales lo que una cebolla es a un Martini.

Edward extendió la mano y agarró la pashmina que ella tenía en los dedos. Un error. La sorda amenaza que tenía en la entrepierna se convirtió en algo peligroso. No recordaba la última vez que le había ocurrido algo similar. ¿En la universidad? Seguramente. No es que no le gustaran las mujeres, pero nunca reaccionaba de un modo tan volátil. Utilizó el echarpe para cubrir su vergüenza...

—Imagino que sabe usted bastantes cosas, señorita...

—Scherezade —susurró ella, tras mirarlo descaradamente durante unos minutos.

—¿Está hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Se llama Scherezade? —preguntó Edward. Ella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y quién se supone que soy yo? ¿Simbad? ¿Aladino?

—¿Quién le gustaría ser? —quiso saber ella, acercándose un poco más a él.

—En estos momentos, no me gustaría ser nadie más que yo.

—Excelente respuesta.

—¿Y cómo la llama la gente? ¿Sher?

—No, pero usted puede hacerlo.

Edward estaba a punto de responder cuando un esbelto dedo le acarició los labios. Aquel fue un gesto increíblemente íntimo, algo que solo haría un amante, no una desconocida con nombre falso. No una mujer tan hermosa que casi dolía. Ella se inclinó un poco más hasta que colocó los labios muy cerca de la oreja de Edward, lo suficiente como para que él pudiera sentir una vez más su aliento.

—¿Por qué no hablamos sobre esto el miércoles por la noche en el bar del hotel Versalles, a las ocho?

Entonces, le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Solo duró un segundo, pero fue la sensación más erótica que Edward hubo sentido nunca.

Para cuando se recuperó, la mujer había desaparecido. Al darse la vuelta, vio cómo salía por la puerta de la tienda. ¿Qué diablos había sido aquello? ¿Habría hablado en serio?

El miércoles por la noche tenía una cena con sus amigos Rosalie y Emmett. Los apreciaba mucho y sus cenas con ellos eran siempre lo más destacado de la semana. Nunca las cancelaba. Frotó el chal entre las manos. Seguro que no les importaría.

A cinco manzanas de allí, Bella se metió dentro de una cafetería y se sentó a una mesa vacía. El corazón le latía de un modo alarmante, bombeando suficiente adrenalina como para arrancar una batería descargada... ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Efectivamente, era muy guapo, pero en Manhattan había hombres guapos a montones. Que fuera guapo no explicaba aquel comportamiento tan escandaloso. Además, estaba aquel labio inferior, grueso donde tenía que serlo. Digno de besarse. Y los ojos verdosos. Eso, por no mencionar unas hermosas y largas manos...

¡Aquello no era lo importante! En absoluto. ¿Acaso no había estado quejándose de que lo único que los hombres veían en ella era su físico? ¿Acababa de insinuarse a un desconocido solo porque era guapo? No. Que fuera atractivo era un extra, pero no la razón. No podía especificar cuál había sido su motivación real, al menos no con palabras. Había sido más como un sentimiento. En el momento en el que había puesto los ojos sobre él, había sentido... algo.

La camarera se le acercó. Bella pidió un café y un bollo y, cuando volvió a estar sola, sacó el teléfono móvil del bolso y marcó un número.

— ¿Sí?

—Alice, soy yo.

—Hola —respondió su amiga. Bella abrió la boca para contarle lo que acababa de hacer, pero no consiguió pronunciar ni una palabra—. ¿Bella?

¿Por qué dudaba? Se lo contaba todo a sus amigas, con todo lujo de detalles, entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió, al notar la preocupación en la voz de Alice—. Solo me había distraído un momento. ¿Cómo estás?

—Enorme.

—Eso pasará.

—Dentro de unos dos meses.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? No pareces tú misma.

—Hoy no me he comprado un par de zaparos de Jimmy Choo. Ni siquiera me los he probado.

—Ahhh...Ahora lo comprendo. Has sido muy valiente.

—¿Valiente? Una porra. Eran del mismo color que mi chaqueta de Dolce & Gabbana.

—Si es así como te sientes, ¿por qué no vuelves a la tienda y te los compras?

—No, no. Puedo ser fuerte.

—Buena chica.

En aquel momento, llegó la camarera con lo que había pedido.

—Me traen mi comida. Te llamaré más tarde— dijo, antes de colgar.

—De acuerdo. Adiós.

Bella apretó el botón y miró el teléfono durante algunos segundos. ¡Qué raro! Nunca antes se había inventado una excusa para colgar el teléfono cuando hablaba con Alice ni con ninguna de sus amigas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre de la tienda.

Alto, esbelto, de anchos hombros, con espeso cabello castaño cobrizo que ansiaba acariciar. Se llevó la taza a los labios. Tras tomar un sorbo, estuvo a punto de escupir lo que había bebido...

¡Le había mordido la oreja! A un perfecto desconocido. No era un amante, ni siquiera un amigo. Y ella se la había mordido.

Seguramente aquel hombre habría pensado que ella era una lunática. O una prostituta...

Se le había insinuado. Poco más o menos, se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, lo que era una locura. No podía ir el miércoles por la noche al hotel Versalles. A pesar de la actitud que había demostrado en la tienda, el sexo no era un juego fácil para ella. Tendía a confundirlo con el amor, solía confiar en el hombre y, como resultado, acababa casi siempre con el corazón roto. Su trayectoria en asuntos amorosos era razón suficiente como para abandonar la idea. Aquel hombre era un desconocido. Muy guapo, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un desconocido. Podría ser un ladrón, un espía... Al recordar el nombre que le había dado, sonrió. Scherezade. Solo había sido producto de la música que había escuchado en la tienda, pero tenía que admitir que la idea de ser otra persona tenía atractivo. ¿La habría cortejado Mike tan insistentemente si no hubiera sabido que era Isabella Swan, la heredera de la fortuna de los Swan? Probablemente no. Seguro que no. Aquella herencia había sido su sentencia de muerte en todas las relaciones que había tenido desde la universidad. Incluso cuando había salido con hombres ricos, el dinero siempre había sido un problema. Por eso, había decidido que todos sus amigos serían personas normales. Sin embargo, aquello no importaba. Cada vez que conocía a un hombre y él descubría su apellido, Bella veía cómo su personalidad se veía por el símbolo del dólar. Al menos, había conseguido atemperar parte de su amargura. No era que hubiera dejado de ser cínica, pero ya no quería castrar a la población masculina. Además, no era que todos fueran malos. Tan solo los que ella escogía. Lo peor de todo era que no se podía quejar. Lo tenía todo. Belleza, dinero... pero lo único que había conseguido con ello era sentirse diferente. Se sentía protegida con sus amigos, pero nada más. Sin embargo, Ben estaba casado con Ángela, Jasper con Alice y Erick era homosexual y tenía novio. En ese sentido, no podía esperar un final feliz. Ellos habían tratado de buscarle pareja una y otra vez, pero no conseguían nada.

Con veintisiete años, no tenía perspectivas. Se podía comprar todos los Jimmy Choo del mundo y no iba a conseguir nada. Todo giraba en torno al dinero. Tenerlo, gastarlo, preocuparse por él... Una vez, Alice le había preguntado por qué no se deshacía de todo su dinero si este era un problema tan grande para ella. Bella no había sabido qué responder y había cambiado de tema. La verdad era que el dinero era su bendición y su maldición al mismo tiempo. No sabría qué hacer sin él. Francamente, la asustaba pensar que podría faltarle. De repente, decidió salir del agujero de autocompasión en el que se había metido. En realidad, no había problemas para ella. Era guapa y estaba forrada. Además, los ricos se casaban todos los días de la semana, tenían hijos... como la gente normal. Pensó en todas las parejas felices que conocía... Tenía que haber al menos una que fuera feliz. Se terminó el café y el bollo y siguió sin encontrar ni una sola. En su círculo, los matrimonios eran más bien fusiones. Incestos. El hombre de la tienda no pertenecía a ese círculo, lo que era muy bueno. No tenía ni idea de quién era ella, lo que era mejor todavía. Bella sonrió. ¿Y quién decía que tendría que saber alguna vez quién era ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser Scherezade, al menos por una noche? Tal vez, como aquella mujer, podría envolverlo con sus cuentos, encantarlo con la magia de sus historias.

Se dio cuenta de que quería volver a verlo. No quería saber lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, ni si era rico. Solo quería lo que habían compartido en la tienda durante aquellos minutos. Cuando le rozó el dedo, Bella se había sentido como si una descarga eléctrica se abriera paso a través de ella. Un impulso puramente sexual. Tal vez él no acudiera, pero tal vez sí. Bella se mordió el labio inferior y se removió en el asiento. ¿Quién sabía? Tal vez los dos acudieran a la cita.

—¿Quién tiene cita hoy, Emily? –preguntó Edward alegremente el martes por la mañana. Tras dejar su maletín bajo el escritorio, se había vuelto para hablar con su secretaria.

—El señor Travolta ha tenido que posponer su cita para dentro de dos semanas. Se marcha a California. Tiene al señor Broderick a las once, luego un almuerzo con su hermana a la una y el señor Warren a las tres.

—Estupendo. Dame media hora y luego te dictaré algunas cartas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien. ¿Le apetece un café?

—Sí, gracias.

Emily sonrió y salió enseguida del despacho de David. En cuando la mujer cerró la puerta, él marcó el teléfono de Emmett. Tuvo que dejar un mensaje y cuando probó a llamar a Rosalie, le salió el contestador. Sinceramente, se sentía aliviado. Tenía que decidir lo que les iba a decir para explicar que no podía cenar con ellos al día siguiente por la noche. No quería mentir, pero se imaginaba la cara de Emmett cuando le dijera que iba a romper una tradición tan larga para irse con una mujer desconocida a un hotel. Una mujer de la que ni siquiera conocía el nombre. A los pocos minutos, Emily regresó con el café y se marchó silenciosamente. Emily era una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pero que parecía mucho más joven. Siempre mantenía la compostura, a pesar de tener que tratar a tantos clientes famosos.

Ni siquiera Edward estaba seguro de cómo había terminado teniendo tantas celebridades entre sus clientes. Todo había empezado dos años y medio antes, con una actriz de culebrón. Ella le había recomendado sus servicios a un amigo, un actor muy afamado, y así había comenzado todo. A Edward no le importaba. Le resultaba fascinante explorar los problemas que derivaban de la fama y de la riqueza. Lo único que realmente lo molestaba eran los paparazzi. A Emily también la molestaban, pero ella era una experta en ahuyentarlos. Edward tomó un sorbo de su café y se giró para admirar la vista. Desde allí, era espectacular. Se dio cuenta de que últimamente no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de disfrutarlo. El parque estaba cubierto de nieve. Enero era un mes muy propicio para Nueva York. Daba a la ciudad una apariencia inocente. En marzo, cuando el manto blanco diera paso al cemento, la magia se habría desvanecido.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el hotel Versalles. ¿De verdad iba a encontrarse allí con ella? ¿Con una completa desconocida? ¿Y si era alguna periodista que solo quería obtener información sobre algún cliente?

Se llevó la mano a la oreja y se frotó justamente la parte que ella le había mordido. Entonces, cerró los ojos y recordó la impresión que ella le había producido.

Se notaba que tenía clase. Iba muy bien vestida, con un maquillaje sutil y perfecto. Los diamantes que llevaba en las orejas le habían parecido auténticos, pero, mucho más que todo eso, era que se comportaba con la audacia y la seguridad en sí misma que delataba la educación y el linaje de una familia de dinero. Lo había visto muy a menudo y reconocía perfectamente los indicios. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a frotarse de nuevo la oreja. Scherezade. Era un nombre ridículo, pero también muy intrigante. Por supuesto, Edward conocía la historia. La princesa .Scherezade había sido sentenciada a muerte por un rey malvado, pero consiguió embelesar al rey con sus cuentos nocturnos. Como siempre se detenía antes del final, él se veía obligado a dejarla vivir un día más.

¿Era aquello lo que esa mujer misteriosa pensaba hacer con él? ¿Contarle cuentos, mantenerlo en suspense? La idea lo atraía. Le gustaba la sorpresa. Aunque la noche anterior se había visto turbada por sueños febriles, se sentía aquel día más vivo de lo que se había sentido desde hacía años. Las ocho de la tarde del día siguiente. No podía esperar.

No iba a acudir. La idea era descabellada. Además, seguramente él no iba a presentarse. Bella se miró al espejo, aunque no pudo verse demasiado bien porque tenía el rostro cubierto de una mascarilla de barro verde. Sin embargo, los ojos quedaban al descubierto y fue eso lo que estudió.

Se decía que eran las ventanas del alma, ¿no? Entonces, ¿qué estaba tratando de decirle su alma, que sí o que no?

Maldita fuera. Sus ojos no le decían nada. Salió del cuarto de baño y se metió en la cama. Sabía que tenía demasiadas almohadas encima de la cama, pero no le importaba a nadie. Recordó que Mike había odiado tener tantas almohadas. Habían tenido frecuentes peleas y, al final, ella había cedido y había tirado las almohadas. Su gesto no había salvado el matrimonio. De hecho, nada podría haberlo hecho. Él solo había querido ordeñarle hasta la última gota. No había amor ni nunca lo había habido, al menos por parte de él.

Deseó tener a alguien como Jasper. Hacía un año y medio, Alice había decidido añadir sexo a su relación y aquello había resultado ser lo mejor que su amiga podría haber hecho jamás. Su matrimonio era un modelo para todos.

Encendió la televisión para tratar de deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos. En uno de los canales, había una vieja película de Bette Davis. En ella, la excelente actriz pasaba de ser un patito feo para convertirse en un hermoso cisne. Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba el final, Bella sacudió la cabeza al escuchar la última frase de la actriz:

—Oh, Jerry, no pidamos la luna. Tenemos las estrellas.

—Tonterías —comentó Bella—. Te mereces la luna —añadió, mientras se acurrucaba contra las almohadas—. Todos nos merecemos la luna.

En aquel momento, decidió que acudiría a la cita. De hecho... Tomó el teléfono y llamó al hotel. Entonces, tras un momento de duda, reservó una suite.

Cuando colgó, los nervios parecieron adquirir vida propia, demostrando perfectamente el conflicto que había entre el cuerpo, que le pedía prudencia, y el alma, que la animaba a buscar la aventura.

Iba a acudir. Al día siguiente por la noche, a un encuentro con un atractivo desconocido. Y al diablo con todo lo demás.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que les parecio? Dejenmelo saber por medio de un review<em>

_Moa_


	2. Arriesgandose

_Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion_

_**Capitulo 2:** Arriesgandose_

* * *

><p>—¿Qué le pasa a Bella?<p>

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Alice, mientras se tomaba unas natillas con gusto, a pesar de que siempre se quejaba de su estado de gravidez. Después de saborear la cucharada, miró a Angela, que estaba más enorme que ella, dado que estaba de ocho meses.

—¿Has hablado con ella últimamente? Se comporta de un modo muy raro.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno, de un modo raro para ella —respondió Angela, riendo—. Tiene planes para esta noche, pero no dice de qué se trata.

—¿Crees que tiene que ver con Mike?

—No lo sé.

—Probablemente no sea nada.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos ocultó algo?

—La vez que estaba saliendo con aquel poeta.

—¿Crees entonces que está saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Angela, levantando una ceja.

—Bueno...

—Dios, ¿te acuerdas de lo horrible que era? No habría estado tan mal si sus poemas no hubieran sido tan malos.

—O si no hubiera estado tan orgulloso de su pobreza.

—O si no hubiera tenido cara de mono.

—Somos horribles —comentó Alice, con una sonrisa.

—No, somos unas cotillas. Él era horrible.

—Bella se olvidó de él bastante rápidamente.

—Creo que una cita con ese hombre es ya demasiado.

—¿Crees que podría haber encontrado a un hombre?

—Tal vez. Prometió que le daría otra oportunidad al amor, aunque no estoy del todo convencida de que esté preparada.

—¿Crees que deberíamos presionarla?

—Todavía no. Tal vez sea algo de un día, un experimento o algo así. Si ese es el caso, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

—En lo que se refiere a Bella, siempre hay necesidad de preocuparse.

—Lo sé, en especial últimamente. Ha estado algo deprimida.

—Sí. Yo creo que se siente algo excluida.

—Sí —comentó Ángela, mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

—Por eso, creo que es mejor que no nos metamos, ¿sabes?

—De acuerdo —dijo Ángela, tomando otra porción de su ensalada—. Lo dejaremos estar a ver qué es lo que pasa.

—y mantendremos los ojos bien abiertos.

—y la llamaremos a primera hora de mañana por la mañana.

Alice asintió. Entonces, las natillas capturaron toda su atención.

Edward iba andando por una calle de Manhattan. Hacía mucho frío, pero al menos no estaba nevando, por lo que las bajas temperaturas no eran suficientes para impedir que los neoyorquinos salieran a pasear. Se detuvo en el exterior del Versalles. En cuanto entró en el vestíbulo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí. Aparte del hecho de que no había hecho el amor desde hacía mucho tiempo, la mujer en cuestión era bellísima, misteriosa y osada. Y había sido ella quien se lo había pedido. El hotel no era muy grande, pero derrochaba lujo por todas partes, lo que decía algo sobre la mujer que lo había elegido. Sofisticación, dinero...

Rápidamente, interrumpió aquellos pensamientos. Ninguno de aquellos conceptos era lo que lo había llevado allí. Echó a andar, pero se detuvo enseguida. Entonces, miró el reloj. Había llegado con un minuto de antelación. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dirigirse al bar. O ella lo estaba ya esperando o no. No había más posibilidades. Y no estaba del todo seguro de cuál de ellas prefería. Después de mesarse el cabello, respiró profundamente y se maldijo por ser tan tonto. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan viejo que ni siquiera podía entrar en un bar para perseguir lo que podría ser una extraordinaria aventura? En la universidad había sido muy alocado. Había estudiado, pero había explorado y se había arriesgado. Muchas veces había fallado, pero no le había importado. Había querido todo lo que la vida podía ofrecerle. ¿Qué era lo que quería en aquellos momentos? ¿Seguridad? Sí, pero también ansiaba algo de calor, de pasión... Mucha... Se dirigió hacia el bar. Lo peor que podría ocurrir era... En realidad, no tenía ni idea de qué era lo peor que podría ocurrir. Sin embargo, se podía imaginar con mucha claridad qué sería lo mejor. .

Bella se llevó el Martini a los labios y se alegró de ver que las manos casi no le temblaban. Sin embargo, en su interior, estaba deshecha. En el exterior, tal y como le habían enseñado su madre y su abuela, se mostraba fría y tranquila. Le había costado mucho dominar aquella habilidad, pero tenía mucha práctica. Recordó que aquella era su fiesta. Ella había extendido la invitación, había preparado la habitación y todos los demás detalles. Solo dependía de ella que todo saliera tal y como estaba planeado. No había problema. Excepto un detalle. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con él cuando llevara a la suite. Seguramente, él esperaba acostarse con ella, pero ¿era eso lo que ella quería? Tal vez. Sin embargo, algo le decía que, si se metían inmediatamente en la cama, ambos se estarían engañando. Ese hombre, del que no sabía el nombre, tenía algo especial. No era algo que se pudiera concretar, ni tenía nada que ver con su aspecto fisico. Era algo que vio en sus ojos, algo del modo en que sonreía. Recordó que tenía los dientes muy blancos, aunque no eran del todo iguales. Aquella pequeña tara lo hacía aún más atractivo, aunque Bella no estaba segura de por qué. Recordó la música de la librería y se le ocurrió una idea. Un modo de conseguir que aquella noche fuera perfecta. Scherezade. Ella era la respuesta. Bella sonrió al imaginarse la velada. Sería perfecto. Si él accedía...

Tomó otro sorbo del Martini y se estiró el vestido. De repente, sintió que los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Oh, no... ¿Y si todo salía mal? ¿Y si aquel plan era ridículo y descabellado? Decidió marcharse y olvidarse de que alguna vez...

—Hola.

Bella se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que él estaba a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Hola —replicó con seguridad, a pesar de que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—Me llamo Edward.

—Be...

—¿Vera?

—Sí. Por ahora.

—¿Ya no eres Scherezade?

Bella deslizó la mano entre los dedos de él. Cuando Edward se los apretó, sintió que se había dejado caer un poco más por aquella pendiente de pura locura.

—No, pero hay similitudes.

—¿Te está molestando de nuevo el rey de Persia? Se lo he dicho una y otra vez, pero...

Bella se echó a reír. Cuando vio que él tragaba saliva, se dio cuenta de que estaba tan nervioso como ella. Era tan guapo... Sabía que no era lo importante, pero no hacía daño.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó, soltándola por fin, para señalar un taburete que había al lado del suyo.

Inmediatamente, el camarero se acercó para ver qué quería tomar. Pidió un whisky solo. Bella rechazó un segundo Martini. Solo estar a su lado. Resultaba embriagador. Si le confesaba que tenía una suite reservada...

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Es que no creí que vinieras...

—De hecho, no estoy seguro de por qué lo he hecho. Normalmente no...

—¿Sales con mujeres que te muerden la oreja?

A pesar de la tenue luz del bar, Bella pudo apreciar que se había sonrojado. ¡Un hombre que se sonrojaba! Aquello era todo un regalo, una rareza. Delicioso...

—Confieso que es la primera vez para mí.

—Para mí también.

—Entonces, ¿morder las orejas no es el modo habitual con el que rompes el hielo?

—No.

—Mmm... ¿Cómo he tenido tanta suerte?

Bella tomó un lento sorbo de su bebida, tratando de ganar tiempo mientras decidía lo que iba a hacer en los próximos minutos. Le gustaba. La química que había entre ellos era innegable y tenía sentido del humor. De hecho, no era la clase de hombre que ella deseara para una aventura de una noche, pero tal vez no tuviera por qué ser así. Tal vez, si jugaba bien sus cartas, aquello podría ser un preludio. De qué, no estaba del todo segura, pero, a pesar de los riesgos, o tal vez a causa de ellos, estaba dispuesta a descubrir lo. Dejó la copa en la barra y le dedicó la más sugerente y atractiva de sus sonrisas.

—Si crees que eso fue tener suerte...

Edward se tomó el whisky de un solo trago y se las arregló para no atragantarse. Las palabras de Bella todavía flotaban en el aire. Luchó para centrarse y solo lo encontró cuando sus ojos observaron los increíbles labios de Bella. Sería maravilloso verlos rodeándole el...

—Tal vez no tanto —comentó ella, con cierto tono de humor.

—De acuerdo —susurró Edward, turbado al notar que su expresión había sido tan transparente—. ¿Cómo de afortunado?

—Ya lo verás —dijo Bella.

Tras atraer la atención del camarero, asintió y se bajó del taburete. Entonces, recogió el bolso y el abrigo y se volvió hacia Edward. Durante unos minutos, lo contempló con timidez. Entonces, tras entornar los ojos, lo miró directamente. La invitación que había en aquella mirada dijo a Edward la mayor parte de lo que necesitaba saber. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a sacar la cartera.

—Ya me he ocupado yo de eso —lo informó ella.

—Un momento...

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Esta noche invito yo. Después de todo, yo organicé esta cita.

—Yo no...

Bella le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

—Podemos hablar de dinero durante tanto tiempo como quieras... O podemos subir.

Edward la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó hacia los ascensores, tratando de no echar a correr. Estaba metido en aquello hasta el cuello, comprometido con lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Emmett se quedaría atónito. Rosalie lo comprendería completamente. Aquel no era el modo habitual en el que él funcionaba. Cuando salía con una mujer, lo que, de todos modos, no era tan frecuentemente, siempre hacía lo adecuado. Tal vez un beso en la primera cita. Flores. Entonces, tres o tal vez cuatro citas más tarde, si se llegaba hasta ese momento, habría sexo. Sexo seguro, y no solo porque utilizara un preservativo. Seguro en todos los sentidos. Nunca se dejaba llevar totalmente. Tenía miedo de molestar a las mujeres con las que salía. Algunas veces, se soltaban un poco y lo hacían en la ducha o sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Sin embargo, el sexo, hasta cuando era bueno, nunca había sido suficiente. No había sido porque las mujeres a las que había conocido no fueran estupendas, pero ninguna de ellas había sido la adecuada.

Aquella noche, eso no importaba. Aquella noche no era el doctor Edward Cullen. Era un desconocido. Y podría ser cualquiera. Las ideas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Ya estaba excitado y todavía seguían en el vestíbulo. Tendría que aminorar la marcha si quería que aquella noche fuera lo que prometía. Rezó en silencio. «Por favor...».

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a las personas que agregaron esta historia en sus favoritos y a <strong>namy33<strong> por su comentario :)_

_Proximo capitulo el jueves_

_Besos y nos leemos pronto_

_PD. siempre es bien recibido un pequeño review :)_


	3. Una nueva historia

_Nada de esto me pertenece. Solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion._

_**Capitulo 3:** Una nueva historia_

* * *

><p>Bella fue consciente de que, en pocos minutos, estaría en un dormitorio con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Un hombre cuyo contacto hacía que se produjeran sensaciones imprevisibles en su interior.<p>

Cruzaron el vestíbulo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Entonces, él apretó el botón del ascensor. No la había soltado. Bella era muy consciente de la mano que le rodeaba la muñeca. Era muy larga y fuerte. Sin embargo, la sujetaba con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a romperla.

—Vera —susurró él, suavemente.

—En realidad, prefiero que me llames Bella—confesó. Le agradaba más su nombre.

—Mucho mejor...

El ascensor llegó por fin. Edward la hizo pasar. Estaban solos. Podrían haber hablado, pero no lo hicieron. Lo único que ocurrió fue que Edward le frotaba constantemente la parte interior de la muñeca con el pulgar. No era nada muy excitante, pero las sensaciones que aquella ligera caricia evocaban eran en realidad muy grandes.

La tensión se rompió cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso número quince. Entonces, fue ella la que tuvo que guiarlo. Cuando hubieron recorrido una buena parte del pasillo, Edward la soltó para que ella pudiera sacarse la tarjeta del bolso. Los dedos le temblaban cuando introdujo la tarjeta en la ranura, por lo que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

Edward empujó la puerta para que ella pudiera entrar en la hermosa suite. A continuación, la siguió y cerró la puerta. Al otro lado del salón, se veía el dormitorio, con una enorme cama, suficientemente grande para tres personas. Tal vez aquello había sido un error. Un error colosal. Todavía había tiempo para echarse atrás. Se volvió a Edward. La excitación de él era muy evidente. Efectivamente, aquel juego era excitante y peligroso. Bella decidió que si iba a dejar que alguien la encendiera, quería que fuera Edward. Era muy guapo, pero muy masculino.

Él le quitó el abrigo del brazo.

—¿Quieres que pida algo para beber?

—¿Champán? —sugirió Bella.

—Bien. ¿Algo más?

—No, a menos que tú tengas hambre —respondió ella. Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa—. ¿Qué?

—Esta es una noche poco usual.

—En eso, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando cuando sugeriste que viniéramos a la habitación?

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí —dijo ella—. Creo que igualmente podríamos ir hasta el fin —añadió ella—. Ve a llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

—Lo haré, dentro de un momento, pero primero, hay algo que necesito hacer.

Lanzó el abrigo de Bella sobre una de las butacas. Luego, hizo lo mismo con su propio abrigo y con la chaqueta del traje. Bella abrió los ojos al notar el contraste que había entre caderas y hombros. Además, tenía un trasero estupendo, tanto que deseaba tocarlo, recorrerlo con la mano...

En aquel momento, Edward se giró y se acercó a ella. Le hizo levantar la barbilla con un dedo hasta que Bella lo miró a los ojos. Entonces, muy lentamente, la besó. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la ternura de sus labios. Fue un beso muy tierno, casi una breve caricia. Se apoyó sobre él, deseando más. Edward le concedió sus deseos, pero a su debido tiempo.

—Bella —susurró.

Después, volvió a besarla suavemente, profundizando el beso a medida que pasaban los segundos, a medida que la noche se transformaba de duda en promesa. Edward utilizó sus propios labios para hacer que ella abriera los suyos. Entonces, la acarició suavemente con la lengua, una, dos veces. Cuando ella entreabrió más la boca, él aprovechó la situación y la exploró más plenamente, sin apresurarse, lánguidamente, como si necesitara aprender cada sabor, cada matiz de sus labios. Bella le colocó la mano en el cuello y realizó su propia exploración. Aquellas sensaciones eran completamente nuevas. Le acarició el cabello con los dedos, sin poder creer lo suave que era. Gimió entre sus brazos cuando él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y cuando movió las caderas para que ella pudiera sentir cómo la larga columna de su masculinidad se le apretaba contra el vientre.

Bella tembló al sentir aquel contacto. Edward le introdujo la lengua una vez más y ella la capturó, chupándola con fuerza. Aquella vez fue él quien gimió. Edward tenía los ojos medio cerrados, llenos de deseo. Bella podía imaginarse con él, en la cama, desnuda, haciendo y tocando todo lo que el placer le indicara. Sin embargo, aquel no era su plan. Si no hacía algo inmediatamente, se perdería. Aquella era su fiesta e iba a hacer que siguiera siendo así. Mientras él se disponía a tomarle la boca una vez más, Bella dio un paso atrás y negó con la cabeza.

—Champán —susurró.

Edward la miró a los ojos y le hizo así saber que no había terminado todavía con ella. La soltó y se acercó al teléfono que había al lado del sofá. La firme silueta del pene se destacaba contra la fina lana de los pantalones. Mientras hablaba con el servicio de habitaciones, se dio la vuelta. Bella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que él la había sorprendido mirándola. Afortunadamente, su deseo no era tan evidente. Era lo único que hacía que su plan fuera factible. Si supiera las sensaciones que estaba provocando en ella...

Agarró el bolso y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Tras cerrar la puerta con llave, se apoyó contra la fría madera y expiró el aliento que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo.

Aquello era increíble. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante. Había estado con otros hombres, hombres de los que no estaba enamorada. Tiempo atrás, había aceptado su sexualidad. Le gustaba el sexo duro, rápido y sin complicaciones, pero aquello... Era una experiencia seductora, erótica y emocionante.

Se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió al lavabo. Allí, se retocó el maquillaje y se cepilló los dientes, utilizando en realidad el tiempo para calmar su acelerado corazón. Aunque no lo consiguió, pudo al menos planear los siguientes pasos. Llegaría el champán, hablarían... No se tocarían. Necesitaba que él se mostrara humilde y obediente. Después de ver su erección, estaba segura de que aquello no le resultaría difícil. Entonces, ella comenzaría. Conseguiría que ninguno de ellos dos olvidara aquella noche.

Cuando regresó al salón, Edward estaba al lado de la ventana, mirando el tráfico de la calle. Se había aflojado la corbata, pero no se la había quitado.

Lentamente, se giró y la cuestionó con la mirada.

—¿A qué se debe esa mirada? —preguntó ella.

—Solo estaba pensando.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros.

—Tú dirás.

—No tengo dudas con respecto a esto, lo que es muy raro. Es decir, somos unos completos desconocidos. Ni siquiera sabemos el apellido del otro. Tú podrías ser...

—Cualquiera. Lo sé.

—En realidad, no puede ser así. Solo podemos ser quienes somos.

Bella atravesó el salón hasta que estuvo muy cerca de él.

—Ah, pero eso deja de soslayo la pregunta de quién somos realmente. ¿Somos las mismas personas con las luces apagadas? ¿Con un desconocido en el piso número quince?

—No conozco la respuesta a esas preguntas.

—Yo tampoco, pero va a ser muy interesante descubrirlo.

Edward le estudió el rostro muy atentamente.

—Creo que todos tenemos muchas naturalezas en uno mismo. Algunas son más oscuras de lo que realmente nos gustaría admitir.

Bella extendió la mano y le trazó con suavidad la mandíbula. Él tenía la piel cálida y suave. Parecía que se había afeitado recientemente. Aquella exploración fue agradable, pero no suficiente. Encontró que deseaba saborearlo, lamerle la cara como un gato después de comer.

—¿Qué te ha hecho sonreír?

—Un pensamiento algo pícaro –respondió ella—. En realidad, creo que es cierto. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro. No quiero decir con ello que sea malo, aunque supongo que la maldad también forma parte de todos. Es más bien travieso. Son deseos que nunca admitiríamos a otra persona por miedo a que esta saliera corriendo, completamente horrorizada. O, al menos, nunca nos volvería a invitar a otra fiesta.

—¿Y si le pudieras decir a otra persona esos pensamientos? ¿Y si supieras, completamente y sin reserva alguna que no habría malas consecuencias? ¿Y si todo estuviera bien?

—Podría ser muy excitante —contestó ella. Edward asintió—. Y muy satisfactorio —añadió. Él volvió a asentir—, pero también daría miedo.

—De eso se trata, ¿no te parece?

Bella no pudo responder porque, en ese momento, el camarero llamó a la puerta. Ella se dirigió a abrir, tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que le temblaba el cuerpo. A los pocos minutos, volvía a estar a solas con Edward. Los dos tomaron una copa de cristal, llena de una buena cosecha de Dom Perignon.

—Por el deseo —dijo Edward, tocando suavemente con su copa la de ella

—Por el deseo...

Bella saboreó la bebida y el momento. Había llegado la hora de levantar el telón, como se decía en Broadway.

Edward se dio cuenta de que lo más extraordinario de aquel momento era que estaba más excitado de lo que lo había estado a lo largo de sus treinta y dos años y, a pesar de todo, era todavía capaz de tener una copa entre los dedos. Sin embargo, no creía que pudiera conseguir que aquella situación durara para siempre. Todo su ser deseaba tomar el control, hacerla suya, aunque también sabía que no era aquello lo que Bella deseaba. Al menos, no por el momento. Ella llevaba la voz cantante en aquella situación. Nunca había estado con una mujer como Bella. Más que nunca, estaba seguro de que la primera impresión que había tenido sobre ella había sido correcta. Provenía de una familia rica y poderosa. La seguridad que tenía sobre sí misma resultaba muy sensual y el modo en el que las posibilidades brillaban en sus ojos casi lo volvía loco. No podía esperar a ver lo que ella iba a hacer. ¿Desnudarlo? ¿Colocarse encima de él? Aquello era algo que no había hecho nunca antes. A muchos de sus clientes les gustaba verse dominados. Cuanto más éxito tenían, más les apetecía la idea de dejar que otra persona se hiciera con el control, al menos en el dormitorio. Había escuchado historias e incluso había tenido fantasías al respecto.

No le cabía la menor duda de que, si le gustaba la dominación, Bella lo haría muy bien. Se la imaginó vestida de cuero negro. Con aquel cabello marrón, la imagen era casi demasiado buena.

Entonces, la fantasía desapareció y la vio tal como era. Bellísima... Tenía el cabello recogido con un pasador, que él ansiaba por soltarle. El vestido mostraba sus curvas, sus piernas... Especialmente le encantaban los tacones altos.

Bella le quitó la copa de la mano y la dejó encima de la mesa. Entonces, lo llevó al dormitorio. Le gustaba. Aquello se estaba poniendo interesante... Oh, sí...

—Túmbate —susurró ella. Edward fue a quitarse la corbata, pero Bella se lo impidió—. Tal cual estás.

Edward no replicó. En aquellos momentos, si ella le pedía que se pusiera de pie encima de la cama y que cantara el himno nacional, lo haría. Mientras ella apagaba la luz del techo, se tumbó en la cama, de espaldas, con las manos debajo de la nuca. La única luz provenía de una lámpara al otro lado de la sala. Era suficiente. La podía ver claramente, leer la anticipación que había en sus ojos. La próxima vez, lo harían a su manera, con las luces encendidas. Aquella noche, las sombras parecían lo más apropiado. Bella se acercó a los pies de la cama y se quitó los zapatos. El pene de Edward palpitó, anhelando verse libre. La restricción de espacio estaba empezando a molestarlo.

Entonces, ella se acercó al otro lado de la cama, pero no se sentó. No hizo nada más que mirarlo durante lo que a Edward le parecieron minutos, aunque podrían haber sido segundos.

—Ponte en el centro de la cama —le ordenó.

—¿En el centro?

Bella asintió y esperó hasta que él obedeció. A pesar de que pareció satisfecha, siguió sin moverse ni para desnudarse ni para quitarle a él la ropa.

—¿Conoces la verdadera historia de Scherezade? —le preguntó, con la voz tan seductora como la de una sirena.

—Conozco lo de las mil y una noches.

—Ah. Esa es la otra versión, la autorizada para todos los públicos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward, preguntándose qué estaría tramando.

—Bueno —prosiguió Bella—, en realidad, Scherezade no contaba historias sobre lámparas maravillosas o astutos marinos, al menos no las historias que aparecen en todos los libros. Sus cuentos eran mucho más... eróticos.

Bella se inclinó sobre la cama y le tocó los labios con un delicado beso. Edward sacó la lengua, pero entonces ella se apartó.

—Eres muy travieso —susurró, negando con la cabeza.

Edward gruñó de frustración, pero a ella no pareció importarle. Volvió a besarlo con la misma delicadeza. Él aspiró su esencia, encontrándola completamente embriagadora y peligrosa. Cuando Bella le quitó la corbata, Edward no pudo contenerse más. Le tocó el cabello con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba la nuca. La quería cerca de sí, desnuda, viendo cómo aquella gloriosa melena castaña se extendía por la almohada.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no iba a conseguir lo que deseaba. Ella se apartó rápidamente y fue al vestidor, sin dejar la corbata. Cuando regresó a la cama, Edward no pudo distinguir qué era lo que llevaba en las manos.

—Veo que vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda— dijo ella. Al oír aquellas palabras, Edward se miró los pantalones. La presión era ya casi imposible de soportar. Le parecía que las costuras iban a ceder en cualquier momento. Cuando vio cómo él había interpretado sus palabras, Bella se echó a reír—. No con eso, al menos, todavía no.

Le agarró la mano entre las de ella. Entonces, le dio la vuelta y le besó suavemente la palma y las yemas de los dedos. Era agradable, pero...Entonces, se metió en la boca el dedo índice. Aquella sensación de cálido terciopelo lo hizo echarse a temblar. Era imposible quedarse quieto, soportando aquella increíble tortura. Al cabo de un segundo, la boca se apartó de la mano. En aquel momento, Edward cayó en la cuenta de que lo iba a atar a la cama. El cuerpo se le tensó. La idea de estar indefenso ante ella lo excitaba profundamente, aunque también le hizo disparar las señales de alarma.

Ella le anudó la corbata suavemente alrededor de la muñeca. Edward tiró para probar la consistencia del nudo y descubrió que podría soltarse en cualquier momento. Sus preocupaciones se disiparon, al menos un poco. Seguramente ella quería que él tomara la decisión de soltarse o de permanecer como estaba. Decidió dejarse llegar. Saber que podía escapar en cualquier momento lo tranquilizaba.

Bella utilizó otra cosa para atarle la otra muñeca. Cuando terminó, Edward suspiró profundamente. Había comprendido al fin parte del juego. No tenía que moverse hasta que ella se lo permitiera. Entonces, Bella se subió encima de la cama y se colocó a su lado, de rodillas. De repente, se puso encima de él, a horcajadas, dejando que la íntima unión de sus muslos encajara directamente con la erección de Edward.

—Ahora, podemos comenzar —susurró ella.

Edward cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. No podía alcanzar el clímax. Todavía no. No de ese modo. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo cuando sintió cómo el calor que emanaba de ella le atravesaba los pantalones. Aquello solo era una brasa que se convertiría en fogata antes de que hubiera acabado la noche.

* * *

><p><em>UHHHH esto se pone caliente :)<em>

_Que tal? Espero que la historia les este gustando, se ira poniendo mejor en los proximos capitulos :)_

_Se que dije que iba a subir un capi ayer, pero por cosas de falta de tiempo no pude, Lo siento... Tratare de subir capis al menos una vez por semana._

_Hoy subire un capi de** seduccion por conveniencia**, pueden darse una paseito por ahi y tal vez le guste :)_

_Nos leemos_

_Besos, Moa_

_PD. Gracias a:_

_**Mariees** (seguire subiendo toda la historia, no te preocupes :)_

_**Namy33** (tu coment me divirtio mucho, gracias por mandar un review desde el comienzo (fuiste la primera). Ojala continues con la historia)_

_**BkPattz** (gracias por comentar, ojala que este capi sea de tu agrado :)_

_Y muchas gracias a las que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas c:_


	4. Fantasias

_Nada de esto me pertenece, solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion._

_**Capitulo 4: Fantasias**_

* * *

><p>Tantas posibles elecciones... Edward estaba a su disposición y podría hacer lo que le pidiera el corazón. ¿Quería desabrocharle la camisa? Le gustaría verle el pecho... Por otro lado, tal vez debería olvidarse de la camisa e ir directamente a los pantalones...<p>

Mientras ponderaba aquella deliciosa decisión, le acarició los brazos, el pecho... Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba, pero no se movía de su posición. Por la tácita lucha que estaba presentando, se veía que no le resultaba familiar verse en el papel de dominado. Le gustaba más estar al mando. Aquella noche no sería así. Para dejárselo bien claro, Bella se movió hacia delante y atrás, presionándose contra su erección. El gemido que dejó escapar fue casi tan satisfactorio como la expresión de su rostro. Toda aquella lujuria contenida hizo que Bella temblara. Aquello era tan divertido...

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que deseo? —preguntó, sabiendo que, en aquellos momentos, él habría accedido a cualquier cosa.

Edward asintió. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, haciendo lo mismo con los ojos. Un músculo le palpitó en la mandíbula, mientras se aferraba a las ataduras que limitaban sus movimientos como si fueran su salvavidas. Bella se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría en perder el autocontrol. Durante un momento, sintió pena por él. Tal vez debería desabrocharle los pantalones... No. La razón de aquella noche sería acordar las directrices. Ver si su plan podría funcionar.

—Quiero jugar —susurró ella, mientras le acariciaba suavemente la garganta. Edward abrió los ojos—. Quiero ser cualquier persona, cualquier mujer con la que yo haya soñado ser alguna vez. Quiero explorar cada uno de mis deseos, uno a uno, y ver dónde estos me llevan. Dónde nos llevan...

—Oh, Dios...

—¿Debo interpretar eso como que estás interesado?

—Sí —musitó él, como si su cuerpo estuviera haciendo demasiadas otras cosas como para preocuparse de hablar.

Bella le acarició el pecho ligeramente, sintiendo cómo temblaba debajo de ella. Cuando le agarró el cinturón, jugueteó un poco con la hebilla, sabiendo que aquello lo estaba volviendo loco.

—y quiero que saques... —murmuró ella. Edward contuvo secamente la respiración— tus fantasías, sin dudarlo. Sin pudor. Esta noche, querido Edward, es un preludio. Una cumbre, una reunión... Vamos a establecer lo que los dos deseamos. Hay muchas cosas que yo quiero probar, pero también hay ciertos tabúes.

—¿Por ejemplo?

Bella dudó un momento. Se había mostrado muy segura hasta entonces, pero estaba a punto de cruzar la línea. De contarle cosas que nunca le había dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Mike.

—No me excita en absoluto el travestismo...

—¿En mí o en ti?

—En ninguno de los dos. Me gusta que haya diferencias entre nosotros.

—De acuerdo. Sigue.

—No me gusta el dolor. Bueno, al menos no demasiado.

—¿Qué significa eso?

Bella se inclinó y le atrapó el pezón derecho entre los dientes. Habría sido mejor si él hubiera estado desnudo, pero, aun así, podía hacerle comprender lo que quería explicar. Apretó el pezón suavemente, acariciándolo con la lengua a través de la camisa. Entonces, incrementó un poco la presión de los dientes. Edward arqueó la espalda mientras ella no dejaba de morderlo. Cuando lanzó un gruñido intentó zafarse de ella ligeramente, Bella lo soltó.

—Entiendo —susurró.

—Bien. Ahora te toca a ti.

—¿Ya está? ¿Esas son las únicas cosas que no te gustan?

—No, pero ahora te toca a ti.

—De acuerdo. No me gusta que sea sucio, ni que haya fluidos corporales inesperados.

—Estupendo.

—Tampoco me gusta incrementar la compañía.

—Vaya. Eso es poco frecuente...

—¿Cómo dices?

—La mayoría de los hombres daría cualquier cosa por estar con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

—A mí no. Me gusta centrarme. No quiero distracciones.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que llame a Robert Pattinson y le diga que no venga?

—¡Eh! No es justo. No sabía que lo ibas a invitar a él —bromeó Edward, haciendo que ella se echara a reír—. Bueno, creo que ahora te vuelve a tocar a ti.

—Bien —dijo ella, mientras volvía a juguetear con el cinturón. Aquella vez, empezó a acariciarle suavemente la entrepierna—. La seguridad ante todo. No hay que arriesgar la vida de nadie.

—Me parece perfecto.

—Y siempre habrá una salida. No quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra daños psicológicos. Se supone que esta relación debe ser liberadora, no todo lo contrario.

Edward levantó las caderas. Su desesperación iba creciendo cada vez más.

—Edward... Esta noche no vamos a tener relaciones sexuales —afirmó. Él gruñó desesperadamente—. Los dos necesitamos pensar esto bien. Es un nuevo territorio para ambos y vamos a ser muy vulnerables.

—Bella... Aprecio mucho tus palabras y estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que estoy a punto de morir y que todos tus esfuerzos serán en vano.

—Hmm... supongo que en eso tienes razón.

—Sin exagerar...

Bella volvió a echarse a reír. Entonces, se puso de rodillas y, sin dejar de mirarlo, se soltó el pasador que le sujetaba el cabello. Este le cayó en una cascada por los hombros y por la espalda. Edward entreabrió los labios y las mejillas se le llenaron de color. Ella sabía que iba a reaccionar de aquel modo. El siguiente paso sería aún más divertido.

Lentamente, sacudió la cabeza, agitando el pelo. Solo entonces, se dejó caer sobre él una vez más. Entonces, controlando los movimientos, empezó a frotarse contra él. La fricción y la tensión estaban concentradas sobre unos veinte centímetros de carne palpitante. El propio aliento de Bella se volvió más tembloroso a medida que se frotaba con más fuerza contra él. Entonces, cambió suavemente la posición para recibir al tiempo que daba.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó él, levantando las caderas para unirse más a ella—. No puedo... por favor...

—¿Por favor qué?

—Necesito tocarte...

—Ya me estás tocando —replicó ella, apretando los muslos para recordarle su punto de unión.

—No, no es suficiente. Déjame tocarte. Necesito sentir tu piel, tu cabello...

—Eso significaría tener que soltarte...

Edward gruñó penosamente. Bella incrementó el ritmo de los movimientos. Aunque quería sentir los brazos, las manos de Edward, no iba a ceder. Como Scherezade, iba a contenerse. Tendría que tener un as en la manga. Quería que aquello funcionara. Deseaba tener un lugar de asueto, conservar su anonimato y quería que todo ello fuera con Edward.

La respiración de él cambió, por lo que Bella comprendió que estaba muy cerca. Se apretó con fuerza contra él. No era el único... Ella iba a alcanzar el clímax antes que él. No, no... Todavía no, todavía no...

El cuerpo de Bella se agitó violentamente al alcanzar el orgasmo. Los temblores le sacudieron todo el cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda mientras seguía montándolo. Edward gimió y levantó con fuerza las caderas. Entonces, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y perdió el control. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó los dientes. Bella quería quedarse, ver cómo recuperaba la tranquilidad, ver el placer en sus ojos, pero aquello no correspondía a aquella noche.

Se levantó de la cama, agarró el bolso y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Una capa de lápiz de labios y una sorpresa para él. Entonces, salió corriendo por la puerta. Aunque sabía que no debería haberlo hecho, miró hacia atrás. Edward estaba completamente rendido. Tenía la respiración agitada en un profundo esfuerzo por relajarse. Cuando él movió la cabeza para mirarla, Bella salió de la suite y cerró la puerta. Con paso tembloroso, se dirigió hacia el ascensor, felicitándose por un trabajo bien hecho. Lo había conseguido. No había ataduras, ni nombres, ni fronteras... ¿Qué podía ser más seductor? La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Ella entró y se colocó junto a un hombre muy atractivo. Él trató de no mirarla, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Sería el cabello de Bella? A los hombres les encantaba su cabello. ¿O acaso sería el gesto de satisfacción que no había podido borrarse del rostro? No importaba, Lo había conseguido. Había ido tras lo que deseaba. No era un sustituto para el amor, el matrimonio y todo lo demás. Saldría con otros hombres si encontraba a alguien interesante. La relación con Edward solo era por placer.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, dedicó a su acompañante una deslumbrante sonrisa y entonces se marchó del hotel. Estaba deseando llegar a su casa para meterse en la cama. ¡Qué sueños iba a tener!

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos :)<em>

_¿Que tal? un poco decepcionadas?... Bella va a hacer que Edward sufra de una combustion espontanea, pero lamento informarles que faltan unos cuantos capitulos para la accion._

_Por otro lado gracias a las chicas que dejaron un review, se aprecia mucho :)_

_Bueno espero leernos pronto_

_Besos Moa_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**_

_Aquellas personas que esperan un nuevo capi, tengo una noticia. Tal vez sabran que aparte de esta historia tambien estoy traduciendo dos mas, lo cual me toma mucho tiempo. Y luego estan mis horarios en la universidad, que hacen que mi horario sea muy apretado. Por los cual, aveces me toma tiempo traducir o simplemente me olvido de a cuál historia corresponde una nueva actualizacion. Asi que decidi traducir un capi de cada historia por adelantado y serian ustedes las que decidieran cuando serian subidos. Desde ahora cada historia sera actualizada dependiendo del numero de reviews que esta tenga. Pero no se preocupen porque no sera un número alto. Proxima actualizacion de Solo los Miercoles sera al llegar a los 16 reviews._

_PD. Los capis de las otras historias seran subidos en los proximos dias y luego tomaron el mismo metodo que esta. Si tienen alguna sugerencia o no estan de acuerdo, pueden dejar su opinion y yo la tomare en cuenta._


	5. Manteniendo en secreto

_Nada de esto me perteneces solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion_

_**Capitulo 5:** Manteniendo en secreto_

* * *

><p>—¿Bella?<p>

Al ver que ella no respondía, Edward suspiró. Había desaparecido. ¿Por qué lo habría dejado? Efectivamente, la relación sexual que habían tenido había sido algo sui generis, pero... Edward ni siquiera la había tocado una sola vez. Aquello le recordó que estaba atado y rápidamente se soltó. Vio que Bella se había dejado la pañoleta con la que lo había atado. Si supiera su nombre, se la devolvería. Maldita fuera... ¿Por qué habría salido todo tan mal?

Se levantó, se estiró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Al entrar, olió su perfume, una esencia tan misteriosa como la mujer que la llevaba. De repente, algo le llamó la atención. Al dirigirse al lavabo, vio que había algo escrito sobre el espejo. Con lápiz de labios rojo intenso.

_EL PROXIMO MIÉRCOLES._

Edward sonrió. No lo había abandonado. Simplemente se había marchado de una manera única. En realidad, toda la noche había sido única. Bella era diferente, una mujer que quería descubrir... ¿Cómo diablos iba a poder soportar una semana entera sin verla?

Se puso a lavarse y entonces comprendió que iban al cincuenta por ciento en aquella relación. Él también tendría ideas propias. La ataría a la cama. Luego, se colocaría de rodillas ante ella, abriéndola antes de acariciarla con la boca...

Agarró una toalla y se secó la cara. Tenía siete días por delante. Sus pacientes merecían toda su atención. Rosalie y Emmett iban a cenar con él al día siguiente por la noche. Su hermana Elizabeth iba a ir almorzar con él el lunes. Era necesario que se centrara en su vida normal. Por la noche, cuando estuviera en la cama, podría pensar en ella... Fantasear todo lo que le apeteciera... Sin embargo, nunca lo haría durante las horas de su trabajo. Se miró en el espejo para asegurarse de que hablaba en serio. Entonces, se secó y se marchó de la suite. Para cuando llegó al ascensor, estaba completamente inmerso en un escenario puramente sexual. Bella y él, en el asiento trasero de una limusina...

El ascensor llegó. Se metió en el interior y sonrió a un caballero maduro que había en el interior. Entonces, se preguntó si no estaría siendo hora de que fuera a ver a su propio psiquiatra.

Para cuando Bella llegó al teatro, Eric y Tyler estaban paseando impacientemente a lo largo de la entrada. La obra era muy interesante y la noche prometía ser deliciosa, pero, a pesar de todo, Bella hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar. En su casa, para ser exactos. En los dos días que habían pasado desde su velada con Edward, no había podido pensar coherentemente.

—Ya iba siendo hora —dijo Eric, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento mucho. Soy horrible. No sé por qué me queréis tanto.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —comentó Tyler.

Bella le apartó una mota imaginaria de la solapa del abrigo y luego lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

—Pero me amáis. Eso es lo importante.

—Solo porque el primer acto no ha empezado todavía. Si hubieras llegado cinco minutos más tarde...

—Entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí parados? Vamos dentro.

Tyler se echó a reír. Agarró la mano de Eric y los tres entraron en el teatro, que era una sala alternativa de Manhattan.

Cuando hubieron encontrado los asientos, Bella abrió el programa y empezó a hojear las páginas. No podía leer. De hecho, no había leído mucho en los últimos dos días. Ni noches. Estaba obsesionada.

—Bella...

—¿Sí, Eric?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Te comportas de un modo muy raro. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Rara yo? No lo creo. Estoy bien. Algo preocupada, pero bien.

—¿Preocupada por qué?

—Por nada importante.

—Un hombre —afirmó Eric—. Todo esto es por un hombre, ¿verdad?

—No —dijo ella, al tiempo que la pareja que había sentada delante de ellos se volvían para lanzarles una mirada asesina—. No...

Se preguntó por qué estaba mintiendo. Sabía que Eric, al igual que todos sus amigos, lo entenderían. Eso si se lo dijera...

—No te creo, cielo —replicó Eric, agarrándola de la mano— .Así que fingiré que me has respondido que sí. Espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Y que no le importes un comino, ya me entiendes...

Bella asintió. Sintió deseos de decírselo todo, de pedirle su opinión. Entonces, las luces se apagaron. Su decisión se vio pospuesta un par de horas.

Para cuando la obra acabó y los tres se dirigían hacia la parte posterior del escenario, para una charla con los actores, Bella había cambiado de opinión. Por el momento, Edward sería solo suyo. No quería opiniones ni advertencias de otros. Mientras esperaban su turno para felicitar al autor, observó a Eric y a Tyler. Llevaban juntos más de un año. Eric, que era también un maravilloso actor, se había enamorado de él en la boda de un amigo, en la que se había vuelto a ver después de muchos años. Los dos se conocieron en la universidad, pero allí las cosas no les salieron bien. En aquellos momentos, parecían estar viviendo en la gloria. Tyler no era muy estiloso ni el hombre más atractivo que Eric había conocido, pero era amable, divertido... El modo en que trataba a Eric hacía que Bella ansiara...

Sí. Efectivamente. A pesar de su erótica actitud hacia un desconocido llamado Edward, quería tener una pareja. Tal vez, un día, encontrara a su media naranja... Mientras tanto, no había razón alguna para que no pudiera divertirse. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Edward. Es especial, recordó su jugoso labio inferior. Solo era viernes. Faltaban muchos días hasta el miércoles. Afortunadamente, tenía que trabajar el lunes. Eso la ayudaría. El martes, por el contrario, se centraría completamente en la selección de guardarropa, en el depilado, en un masaje facial y en la selección de objetos de fantasía.

El rubor le cubrió las mejillas. Afortunadamente, en aquel momento, Nicky Silver, el autor, se volvió hacia ella, por lo que Bella pudo fingir que aquella excitación se debía a la obra.

Cuando terminó de hablar con el autor, se dio cuenta de que Eric la estaba mirando.

,—Se trata de alguien muy diferente, ¿verdad? —le dijo.

—Sí —admitió ella, sin poder mentir.

—¿Estás teniendo cuidado?

—Depende de lo que quieras decir con eso.

—Por el momento, me conformaré con «físicamente».

—En ese caso, sí.

—Estoy a tu lado. Sabes que todos lo estamos. En cualquier momento —le recordó, tomándole de la mano.

—Lo sé. Y te quiero mucho por ello.

—Ya le demostrarás tu cariño más tarde –los interrumpió Tyler con una sonrisa—. Ahora necesito ir a cenar.

Edward se reclinó en la silla, preguntándose qué postre iba a tomar. Rosalie se decidió por un pastel de chocolate, mientras que Emmett se decantó por un café solo.

—Vamos a hacer la técnica de Lamaze los miércoles por la noche —dijo Rosalie, refiriéndose a Edward, mientras acariciaba el hombro de su marido—. ¿Edward? —añadió, al notar que su amigo estaba algo ausente.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Creo que no has oído ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho.

—Has dicho que vas a ir a hacer la técnica de Lamaze los miércoles por la noche.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. A pesar de su embarazo, Rosalie seguía pareciendo una modelo y mostraba un aspecto que era la personificación misma de la belleza. Rosalie era una mujer muy inteligente y madura.

Lo mejor que le había podido ocurrir a Emmett.

—También dije antes que deberíamos cambiar nuestra cena a las noches de los jueves.

Edward sonrió. Si hubiera sido el tipo de hombre que creía en las señales, se habría quedado muy impresionado. Llevaban casi un año cenando juntos las noches de los miercoles, por lo que había temido cambiar de planes.

—Estupendo, pero en el tercer jueves de cada mes, tengo terapia de grupo hasta las siete, así que llegaré un poco tarde.

Rosalie asintió, pero su concentración no parecía estar pendiente de los días de sus cenas.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —insistió.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Está pasando algo y tú lo sabes –replicó Rosalie—. Vamos, cuéntanoslo.

Edward miró a Emmett, pero este se encogió de hombros.

—A mí no me mires, amigo.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Emmett.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, pero cuando a Rose se le mete algo en la cabeza...

—Sí, ya lo sé. Rosalie, no me ocurre nada —mintió, mientras hacía una seña al camarero. Quería que, de momento, tal vez incluso para siempre, Bella siguiera siendo un misterio para ellos.

—No te creo. Estoy segura de que te pasa algo y de que se trata de una cosa muy importante. Me apostaría lo que fuera a que tiene algo que ver con una mujer.

Edward no parpadeó, ni siquiera una vez. Sin embargo, cuando el camarero apareció, pidió una tarta de manzana, un café y aprovechó la oportunidad para irse al cuarto de baño.

Nunca pensaba decírselo a Emmett, pero, a veces, Rose lo asustaba, no de un modo desagradable. Solo era... Demasiado Rose.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo :)<em>

_Lamento haberme demorado tanto en subir pero es que he estado muy ocupado, espero subir pronto el proximo capi_

_Es la primera vez qe me demoro menos de media hora en traducir, estoy mejorando :) Gracias a las chicas que dejaron un review y pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos._

_Nos leemos pronto (espero)_

_Besos y buena suerte_

_Moa_


	6. Comenzando el juego

_Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion _

_**Capitulo 6:** Comenzando el juego_

* * *

><p>Bella frunció el ceño al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo. No se había puesto aquel vestido desde hacía mucho tiempo y acababa de recordar por qué. La hacía parecer muy ancha de caderas.<p>

Se desnudó, pero no colocó el vestido encima de la cama, con la docena que ya había descartado. Aquel fue al montón de ropa para regalar. Ya no la divertía aquella situación. Llevaba horas probándose ropa, y nada. En cuarenta minutos, tenía el masaje facial y luego la manicura y la pedicura. Aún no se había depilado y tenía que lavarse el cabello, maquillarse y... ¡Maldita fuera! ¿Por qué había siempre tantos preparativos que hacer?

Suspiró y regresó al vestidor. Miró ciegamente las filas de vestidos, faldas y blusas. De repente, se dio cuenta de que aquella noche no iba a ser un ensayo de vestuario. Iba a ser la representación real.

Aquella noche iba a ser la primera de solo Dios sabía cuántas noches eróticas pasadas en la deliciosa compañía de Edward... Aunque también podría ser un fiasco de proporciones gigantescas.

Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

Para que todo fuera perfectamente, tenía que prepararse. Tenía que escoger que ponerse. Le parecía que todavía era algo pronto como para que se presentara ante él completamente desnuda bajo un abrigo. Eso sería algo que ocurriría en futuros miércoles...

Podría ir vestida con cualquier cosa, incluso con unos vaqueros. Sin embargo, quería más. Quería marcar estilo. Aquello era lo justo. Si esa relación funcionaba, Edward tendría muchas oportunidades para realizar sus fantasías y tomar las riendas, pero aquella noche era de Bella.

Aquello le recordó su indecisión, no solo por su indumentaria, sino por la fantasía en sí misma. Por fin tenía el tiempo, el hombre, las reglas... ¿qué pensaba hacer con todas ellas? No era que no tuviera fantasías que cumplir...Al contrario, tenía demasiadas.

¿Ataduras? Tal vez, pero todavía no. Eso requería un nuevo nivel de confianza, aunque tenía que admitir que le había encantado atarlo la semana anterior. Decidió que la próxima vez que lo hiciera no dejaría los nudos tan sueltos. La próxima vez, se aseguraría de que no pudiera moverse. Además, la próxima vez estaría completamente desnudo. Se colocó un traje de Versace negro que le sentaba como un guante, pero que era muy difícil de quitarse. Mientras se quitaba el vestido, se imaginó con las manos atadas, dejando que su cuerpo estuviera a disposición de Edward, incapaz de detenerlo si él decía lamerle cada centímetro de su piel...

Aquella idea la hizo temblar. Nunca se había imaginado de aquella manera. Sabía que el control era un tema muy importante, pero aquello tenía que ver más bien con dejarse llevar. Con liberarse, con explorar los límites...

Aquella noche no. Aquella noche sería para construir la confianza, para la comunicación... Cerró los ojos y siguió imaginándose. Podría hacer cualquier cosa, ser cualquier persona. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? Tal vez se estaba esforzándose demasiado. Sí. Aquel era el problema. Tenía que dejar margen a la espontaneidad. Cuando estuvieran juntos, cuando hubieran pasado del primer beso, la inspiración se apoderaría de ella. Por supuesto. Lo único que necesitaba era decidir hasta dónde quería ir. Besos, por supuesto. Y quería verlo por completo y que él la viera a ella... Justo entonces, vio un vestido negro que tenía desde hacía tres años. No tenía tirantes, sino que se ceñía al cuerpo con solo un corpiño. En la percha no parecía mucho e incluso puesto no era espectacular, pero de eso se trataba precisamente. Quería que Edward la viera a ella, sin ornamentos. Cuando se hubiera puesto algunas joyas y los zapatos adecuados, con unas medias negras... se puso el vestido y fue a mirarse al espejo. Tras contemplarse durante un rato, asintió. En un mundo perfecto, sus pechos habrían sido más grandes, su cintura más estrecha, pero aquello era lo que tenía. Era mejor que se pusiera en marcha. El tiempo no se detenía.

Las ocho menos diez. Bella todavía no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer con Edward. Eso, si él se presentaba. Sí, seguramente acudiría, con grandes expectativas de una noche salvaje y erótica. Miró por encima del hombro y se concentró en su copa. Jay, el camarero, preparaba unos Martinis perfectos. También tenía el don del silencio, a pesar de que ella era la única clienta del bar. De repente, algo la hizo volverse hacia la puerta. Edward estaba allí, casi tan elegante con un abrigo de camello como atractivo. El vientre de Bella se contrajo en una reacción completamente sexual y contuvo el aliento. Hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había sentido de aquella manera. Desde el punto de vista estético, tenía sentido. Edward era un hombre muy atractivo. Al verla, sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió que, a cada paso que él daba, el corazón se le aceleraba un poco más.

De repente, Bella pensó que debería detener aquello. Inmediatamente. Olvidarse de aquella idea de seducción y de fantasía y ponerse a conocer al hombre. Al hombre verdadero y dejar que él la conociera a ella. Rápidamente, descartó la idea. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender? Había una diferencia entre las fantasías y los cuentos de hadas. Creer que Edward y ella tenían una oportunidad de ser felices era, efectivamente, un cuento de hadas. Era mejor ceñirse al sexo y al anonimato.

—Estás bellísima —susurró él, acariciándole suavemente el cuello. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

Bella se echó a temblar, tanto por la convicción de su voz como por el cosquilleo que le había provocado su aliento. Edward la interrogó con la mirada, pero ella se limitó a indicarle un taburete al lado del suyo.

Él tomó asiento y la observó. La estudiaba como si fuera la persona más fascinante de la Tierra y él solo tuviera unos momentos para memorizar cada detalle.

—¿Cómo es que no estás casado? –preguntó ella, sorprendida de sus palabras.

—No lo sé.

—No puedo creer que no hayas tenido oportunidades. Con tu físico, me apuesto a que tienes a las mujeres llamando a tu puerta.

—Yo no diría eso —respondió él, riendo.

—¿Y qué dirías tú?

—Yo diría que no quiero hablar de otras mujeres.

—Buena respuesta.

—Lo intento.

Bella se sintió de nuevo muy tensa cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Tenía el aliento cálido y los labios fríos, estableciendo un contraste maravilloso. La presión que él establecía era muy ligera, como si simplemente buscara frotar sus labios contra los de ella. Fue un gesto muy íntimo. Finalmente, cuando se detuvo, ella aprovechó la ocasión para lamerle el labio inferior como si fuera un caramelo. Le gustó el modo en que Edward contuvo el aliento. No podía esperar para hacer que él volviera a repetir aquel gesto.

—¿Te apetece otra copa?

—No. Tenemos champán en la habitación.

—Bien. Sobre eso. No sé cómo lo has organizado, pero quiero pagar yo la cuenta.

—A ver qué te parece esto. La primera vez, pagué yo. De ahora en adelante, nos iremos alternando. Yo pagaré un miércoles y tú otro. Este miercoles pago yo.

—De acuerdo —dijo él—. Entonces, me toca a mí la semana que viene.

—Trato hecho —comentó Bella, extendiendo la mano.

—No he pensando en otra cosa que no fueras tú en toda esta semana —confesó Edward, tras tomarle la mano y besársela suavemente.

—Sé a lo que te refieres...

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Yo no he estado tan nerviosa desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

—No tenemos que hacer esto —afirmó él, muy serio—. Puedes cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento.

—¿Quieres parar?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece una copa?

—Muy bien.

Llamaron a Jay y Edward le pidió un whisky.

Cuando el camarero se hubo marchado, Bella ya había tomado una decisión. Cuando todo lo demás le fallaba, le gustaba probar con la verdad.

—Edward, ¿tenías algo en mente para esta noche?

—Claro que sí.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿De qué se trata?

—De todo. Preferiblemente de todo a la vez.

Bella se echó a reír, sorprendida de que no solo comprendiera lo que él había dicho, sino que también sintiera lo mismo. No era que quisiera probar solo nuevas posturas, sino más bien que quería ir más allá de sus fronteras con él. Quería verse a través de sus ojos, observar sus expresiones... Casi no conocía a Edward, pero se sentía atraída hacia él de un modo que desafiaba la lógica.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tenías algo en mente para esta noche?

En aquel momento, Jay llegó con la copa para Edward. Después de pagar, él se centró de nuevo en Bella

—Lo siento. Creía que me ibas a contar lo que tenías en mente para esta noche.

—Hace unas pocas semanas, leí un artículo sobre las fantasías —respondió ella—. ¿Sabías que una de las más comunes, si no la que más, entre hombres y mujeres es tener relaciones sexuales con una persona a la que no conocen?

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Creo que eso se confirma en nuestro caso.

—¿Crees que seguimos siendo desconocidos?

—Sí, claro que sí.

—¿Incluso después de lo que ocurrió la semana pasada?

—Sí. Y si queremos que esto funcione, vamos a seguir siéndolo.

—¿Qué crees que ocurriría si termináramos por conocemos?

—No sería esto.

—¿Esto? ¿Qué es esto?

—Un hombre y una mujer, profundamente atraídos el uno por el otro. Unas personas que no quieren inhibiciones, ni presiones del exterior que estropeen lo que promete ser algo muy, pero que muy excitante.

—Me parece bien —dijo Edward, aunque el modo en que se le quebró la voz estropeó en cierto modo su aire de sofisticada indiferencia.

Bella sonrió y él, inmediatamente, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

Era la hora de la representación. Bella todavía no sabía cómo iba a avanzar la noche. Sexo con un desconocido, sí, pero ¿qué clase de sexo? ¿Duro, rápido y desesperado o una lenta exploración?

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello. Aquel gesto, tan común e insignificante, hizo que a Bella se le pusiera la piel de gallina. El modo en que le recogió el abrigo hizo que se sonrojara.

Cuando la agarró por el brazo, tembló de anticipación.

Le vendría la inspiración. De eso estaba segura Edward le quitó el abrigo de los hombros y se dirigió hasta la mesa de la suite. Necesitaba un gesto mundano para tranquilizarse. En el momento en que la había visto en el bar, había deseado poseerla. Sin embargo, necesitaba ver hacía dónde se dirigía todo aquello. No pensaba estropear nada con su impaciencia, a pesar de que Bella tuviera una piel tan delicada, unos ojos tan azules como el mar y unos labios que pudieran hacer que un hombre cambiara de religión. Se llevó el abrigo a la cara. El interior olía a ella... Cerró los ojos y aspiró, memorizando aquel aroma. Aunque pasaran cien años, lo reconocería. Trató de definir aquella esencia con palabras, pero no pudo hacerlo. No había nada lo suficientemente exacto. Una parte de su ser comprendía que era la esencia de una promesa. Era la esencia de una mujer que lo hacía sentirse muy agradecido por ser hombre. Dejó el abrigo sobre una silla y luego lo cubrió con el suyo. Para cuando se volvio a mirar a Bella, ella estaba ya al lado del champán.

Necesitaba servirle una copa a ella y otra también para él, pero no quería hacerlo. Lo único que anhelaba era tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que ella le suplicara. Quería tirarla encima de la cama, saborear cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería volverse loco entre sus brazos...

Bella le extendió su copa. Entonces, él levantó la botella y vio que era la misma clase de Dom Perignon que la última vez. Después, le llenó la copa y vio cómo ella bebía antes de volver a dejar la botella sobre el hielo. Tras permitirle que tomara algunos sorbos del espumoso líquido, le quitó la copa y tomó lo que llevaba deseando toda la noche... Toda la semana. Cubrió los labios de Bella con los suyos, fundiéndose con ella en un largo beso. Sabía a champán... No quería que Bella supiera que él no deseaba ninguno de aquellos preludios, que lo último que deseaba en el mundo era tomarse tiempo con ella. Por eso, se controló al máximo y se concentró en la húmeda y aterciopelada boca de su amante, tocándola y lamiéndola hasta que pasó de estar excitado a dolorosamente duro en cuestión de segundos.

La agarró por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, gruñendo de placer al sentir cómo los senos de ella se apretaban contra su pecho. Quería desnudarla... Desnudarla, abrirla y poseerla. Quería hacérselo todo, saborearla por completo, hacerla gritar de placer...

Lo único que desveló la locura que bullía dentro de él fue cuando le acercó un poco más las caderas y dejó que Bella sintiera su erección. Ella contuvo el aliento. Estupendo. Veía que comprendía perfectamente. Que sabía que todo aquello era para ella. Tanta contención... Si las cosas fueran como Edward deseaba, Bella ya estaría gritando de placer.

—De acuerdo.

Bella le entregó una copa de champán, de la que él tomó un largo sorbo.

—Bien... Bueno... Hmm

Edward trató de pensar, de hablar, de ir hacia la ventana, pero su necesidad era tan profunda...

—Tú dirás.

—No resulta nada fácil.

—¿Hablar de tus deseos?

—Sí. No sé por qué. Las fantasías son algo corriente. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

—Entonces, habla.

—Lo intentaré.

—No pienso dejar de insistir hasta que lo hagas.

—Ya lo veo. En realidad, son bastante corrientes. Acostarme con la chica del instituto a la que nunca llegué a tocar. Con alguna persona famosa...

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. A mí gustaría hacerlo con David Duchovny.

—¿De verdad?

—No te preocupes —bromeó ella—. Si tú también te quieres acostar con él, no me voy a escandalizar.

—Yo sí.

—Ya veo que eres heterosexual hasta la médula, ¿eh?

—De eso puedes estar segura. ¿Y tú?

—También, aunque he tenido algún pensamiento raro un par de veces...

—Hmm...

—Es la segunda vez que haces eso.

—¿El qué?

—Eso de «hmm». Me pareció sospechoso el modo en que habla un médico cuando está a punto de decir: «señorita, creo que necesita usted un equipo completo de psiquiatras».

Edward empezó a toser. Ella trató de golpearlo en la espalda, pero él se lo impidió. Un momento después, ya se había calmado.

—Lo siento.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

—En ese caso, volvamos al tema de las fantasías de Edward, en la división de las famosas.

—Ah, bueno, veamos. Sandra Bullock, Julia Roberts... Nada del otro mundo.

—Veo que tienes buen gusto, pero, venga, confiesa. ¿No hay alguien que no sea tan... agradable? ¿Tal vez alguien un poco más peligrosa?

—¿Como tú?

—¿Yo?

—Sí. Me da la sensación de que eres tan lista como crees que eres.

—¿Y eso es peligroso?

—Por supuesto. Una mujer lista que se comprende a sí misma y a sus deseos es tal vez la criatura más peligrosa de La Tierra.

—Venga, ya. Hay muchas cosas más peligrosas.

—Los políticos, por ejemplo. En serio, no creo que yo sea tan peligrosa. Aquí no. Contigo no.

—¿No?

—Por supuesto. En realidad, esta situación no podría ser más segura.

—¿Porque en realidad no nos conocemos?

—Claro. Y porque no queremos nada más de lo que hemos acordado.

—¿Sexo?

—Si quieres llamarlo así.

—¿Y cómo lo llamarías tú?

—Erotismo. Sensualidad. Aventura. Tentación... ¿Quieres que siga?

Edward la miró durante un largo momento. Parecía incómodo. Una vez más, el rubor le cubrió las mejillas.

—Solo quiero que sepas que si... Bueno, si no colmo tus expectativas esta noche, es solo porque me estás volviendo loco, ¿entendido? Cuando me acostumbre al modo que tú... eres... las cosas mejorarán.

—¿Te refieres a que el hecho en cuestión ocurra o a la duración de dicho hecho?

—A la duración.

—Entonces, nos concentraremos más en los preliminares. Creo que eso te ayudará.

—No. Nena, lo único que tienes que hacer es colocarte delante de mí. Eso son los preliminares que yo necesito.

Bella se acercó a él. Entonces, lo miró a los ojos y le tocó suavemente la mejilla con la mano.

—Creo que he elegido muy bien.

—¿Habías hecho esto antes?

—No, no, al contrario. Tú me inspiraste.

—¿De verdad?

—No te sorprendas. Eres un hombre muy guapo –afirmó Bella. Edward la miró completamente atónito—. Estoy segura de que eso ya lo sabes...

—Mmm...

Lo besó donde lo había estado acariciando. Aspiró su esencia. Si no se equivocaba, era Hugo Boss.

—Olvida que he hablado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Lo digo en serio. Olvídate. Los hombres que saben que son guapos resultan completamente insufribles.

—¿Y las mujeres que lo saben no?

—Las mujeres también.

—Tú no eres insufrible. Y eres bellísima.

—Gracias. Me esforcé hace mucho tiempo por poner mi aspecto en perspectiva. Cuando comprendí que no importaba. La belleza no garantiza la felicidad. Ni el amor.

—Eso es cierto. Y puede ir reduciendo la posibilidad de que estos se encuentren.

—Así es.

—Te aseguro que no fue tu belleza lo que me trajo aquí —afirmó Edward. Ella frunció el ceño—. Bueno, admito que lo fue en parte, pero más que nada fue una reacción química.

—Entonces, ¿qué te hizo venir?

—Todo tu ser. Tu mente, tu valor, el sonido de tu risa. La promesa que escuché en tu voz. Además, me apostaría algo a que hueles mejor que nada o que nadie de este planeta.

—Ah, Edward. Si esto es solo una actuación, no me lo digas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Te aseguro que no es una actuación, al menos no una consciente. No te hará daño.

Bella lo creyó, pero solo hasta cierto punto. No le haría daño si ella mantenía las distancias, si jugaba el juego, si no se permitía ser demasiado vulnerable, algo que no iba a ser fácil. Edward era un seductor y, si no tenía cuidado, podría hacer que todo aquello pasara de ser una fantasía a un cuento de hadas. Y eso lo estropearía todo...

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan triste? ¿Es que quieres que te haga daño?

—No, claro que no. De hecho...

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Finjamos que estamos en Suiza, en un territorio neutral. Así nadie se hará daño.

—Es algo un poco raro, pero creo que puedo poner acento suizo.

Bella se echó a reír. Su breve ataque de melancolía se vio contrarrestado por el humor y la vulnerabilidad de Edward. Casi nunca había visto aquella combinación en un hombre, especialmente en uno tan atractivo. Tenía que haber una razón por la que no se hubiera casado. Los hombres como él no solían llegar a los treinta sin pareja.

—Venga, deja de evitar las preguntas. Fantasías, por favor. Y con todo lujo de detalles.

—Eh, yo he respondido a la pregunta. Varias veces.

—No, no te creo. No es que estés mintiendo, pero no me estás contando toda la verdad.

—¿Tú crees?

—Todo el mundo tiene fantasías bien picantes, del tipo que le hacen esperar a uno que los ángeles de la guarda sean un mito, porque si supieran lo que una está pensando, harían que le cayera un rayo.

—Ah... de ese tipo...

—¿Y bien?

—¿Qué te parece si me cuentas tú primero las tuyas? Entonces, te las contaré yo.

—De acuerdo —contestó ella, volviéndose hacia la ventana.

Era perfecto. Podía ver, leer sus expresiones y sus reacciones cuando él creía que no lo estaba mirando. Vació su copa para llenarse de valor.

—Siempre he tenido fantasías —comenzó, tratando de mantener una voz firme y natural sobre estar indefensa.

—Sigue.

—Ser una cautiva. El hombre... bueno, es alguien que me sigue, me encuentra y se obsesiona conmigo. Me droga y me lleva a un lugar secreto. Mientras yo estoy todavía atontada por lo que me ha dado... me prepara.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —susurró él, mirándola atónito.

—Me rasura. Me afeita todo vestigio de vello por debajo de la cintura. Eso me hace sentir terriblemente vulnerable.

—Continúa —musitó él, dando un paso al frente.

—Tengo las manos y los pies atados. Algunas veces en la cama. Otras doblada encima de una mesa o sobre una silla —explicó ella, mientras estudiaba el rostro y la expresión de Edward a través del cristal.

—No pares —suplicó él, con la voz llena de deseo.

—Me lo hace todo. Cosas que he escuchado muchas veces, pero que nunca he experimentado.

—¿Como que?

—Me posee de todas las maneras posibles en la que un hombre puede poseer a una mujer:

—Por favor —gruño el— dime que quieres que esa fantasla se haga realidad...

En aquel momento, Bella se volvió para mirarlo, para beber el efecto completo de su fantasía. Vio que él estaba vibrando de deseo. Algo le decía que, si le daba más detalles, él alcanzaría el orgasmo allí mismo, sin que ella lo tocara. Edward quería que ella respondiera a su pregunta. Ella lo hizo esperar, pero no demasiado tiempo. Cuando le pareció que estaba a punto de explotar, asintió. Entonces, casi sin que se diera cuenta, se encontró entre los brazos de él. Edward la apretó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que volviera a sentir su erección. La promesa de la noche que los esperaba...

Bella enredó la lengua con la de él Y lucharon por alcanzar la supremacía. Aunque Edward resultó victorioso, ella ganó también, porque sus besos le nublaron los sentidos y la excitación le bombeó la adrenalina. La besó como si la conociera desde siempre, como si pudiera leer su deseo como un libro. Le colocó un muslo entre las piernas, sobre el que ella se arqueó sin ningún pudor. Los labios de Edward le trazaron una suave línea por la garganta, lamiéndola y mordisqueándola al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera marcarla como suya.

—Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué? —susurró ella, enredándole los dedos entre el pelo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Edward? Dime qué es lo que quieres.

—Quiero verte desnuda —contestó él, con voz febril.

Bella lo agarró con fuerza del cabello y volvió a besarlo apasionadamente antes de verse dispuesta a cumplir su petición.

—Pregúntame qué es lo que yo quiero —susurró ella.

—Dímelo

—Que me desnudes...

Edward cerró los ojos durante un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir levantó la mano para tocar el pasador que le sujetaba el cabello. Sin embargo, algo debió de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, porque bajó las manos y se las colocó sobre los hombros, acariciándole suavemente el escote con los pulgares.

—Esto es una locura.

—¿El qué?

—Lo mucho que quiero que dure este momento y lo rápido que quiero que vaya todo.

—No puede ser de las dos maneras.

—¿Por qué no?

—Como esta es la primera vez —respondió ella, riendo—, ¿por qué no te lo tomas con calma? Trabaja para conseguirlo.

—Excelente consejo.

Edward la besó suavemente. Entonces, Bella sintió que le bajaba la cremallera del vestido y que el corpiño se le aflojaba. Todo su cuerpo se echó a temblar. Su piel parecía poseer una sensibilidad extrema.

—Bella… Bella ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella asintió, agradecida de que se hubiera detenido a preguntar cuando se encontraba en tal estado de excitación. Para demostrar que así era, se bajó el vestido, dejando al descubierto el sujetador de encaje que se habla puesto.

—Eres exquisita...

Bella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Al sentir el aliento de Edward sobre sus pechos, suspiró. Cuando los dedos de él empezaron a acariciarle lentamente los pezones, tuvo que apoyarse con una mano contra la ventana. Brevemente, pensó en echar las cortinas, pero le daba la sensación de que, muy pronto, irían al dormitorio.

Edward le besó uno de los pezones, dejando que sintiera sus labios, los movimientos de la lengua a través de la delicada tela. A pesar de que estaba desesperado, no se precipitó. Aun con la barrera del sujetador, las sensaciones eran deliciosas.

—Edward... —susurró ella, abriendo los ojos—. Vamos al dormitorio...

Aquello lo hizo reaccionar. Se irguió y volvió a besarla en los labios. Entonces, la tomó de la mano. Cuando pasaron al lado del cubo del champán, Edward agarró la botella.

Un momento más tarde, ella, él, el champán y una enorme cama.

* * *

><p><em>Ufff... Capitulo largo. Pero al fin pude subirlo. Lamento haberme tardado tanto.<em>

_Nos leemos. Besos_

_Moa._

_PD/ Gracias por los comentarios y alertas :)_


	7. Queriendo más

_NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA TRADUCCION Y LA ADAPTACION:_

_**CAPITULO 7:** QUERIENDO MÁS_

* * *

><p>Edward dejó la botella encima de la mesilla de noche y luego encendió la pequeña lámpara que había encima. No podía apartar los ojos de la mujer que tenía delante. Sin vestido, con los pezones levantando el suave encaje del sujetador, le parecía que nunca había visto nada más erótico en toda su vida. Si no hacía algo muy pronto, iba a explotar. Por el momento, podría entretenerse en desnudarla.<p>

Bella suspiró una vez más al notar los labios de Edward sobre uno de sus pezones. Sin dejar de saborearla, le bajó el vestido completamente y dejó que este cayera a sus pies.

Las braguitas eran a juego, con liguero... Medias negras y zapatos de tacón... Bella era su fantasía. Solo una cosa haría que la imagen fuera completamente perfecta. Le soltó el pelo del pasador y dejó que su cabello, como seda dorada, se le derramara por los hombros. Entonces, dio un paso atrás para poder verla por completo. Aquello lo condenó del todo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—He cambiado de opinión.

Edward sintió que el corazón se le detenía. «No, no, por favor, no».

—Quiero que te desnudes —añadió ella.

—Eres muy mala —susurró Edward, a pesar de que sintió una oleada de profunda gratitud que le inundaba el cuerpo.

—Lo sé. ¿No te alegras?

Él asintió mientras trataba de desabrocharse los botones de la camisa. Cuando no pudo con el último, se lo arrancó y dejó que la camisa cayera al suelo. A continuación, les tocó el turno a los pantalones. No quería apartar los ojos de ella, pero tuvo que hacerlo para quitarse zapatos y calcetines. Finalmente, se quedó solo con los calzoncillos. Se irguió frente a ella, a pesar de que los boxers que llevaba puestos no lograban ocultar su erección.

—Me encanta que vengamos tan coordinados en los colores.

—Creo que el color carne nos sentará aún mejor.

Bella se apartó el cabello y se dispuso a quitarse el sujetador. Edward la observó muy atentamente mientras se despojaba del sujetador y lo dejaba caer. Apretó los dientes para tratar de mantener el control. Tenía unos hermosos pechos, redondos, pero no demasiado grandes, con unas rosadas aureolas y pezones erectos. Tanta perfección parecía casi increíble. Un movimiento lo distrajo. Vio que ella se agarraba la cinturilla de las braguitas y se las quitaba muy lentamente. A los pocos segundos, estuvo ante él, como una diosa.

—¿Edward? Ahora te toca a ti.

Él asintió, sin saber dónde mirar. ¿Sus senos? ¿Su rostro? ¿Sus caderas? Decidió concentrarse en la cara y se despojó de los calzoncillos. Se tocó brevemente el pene, al notar que ella se lo estaba mirando. Entonces, Bella realizó un ligero sonido que provocó que Edward ya no pudiera esperar más. La agarró por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. La besó y dejó que el suave aroma de su perfume lo embriagara. Le acarició la espalda, asombrado por su sedosa piel. Por último, le colocó las manos en las caderas y se movió hacia ella para estar en pleno contacto con su cuerpo. Interrumpió el beso para mirarle los labios. Estaban henchidos de deseo, tan rosados como los pezones... No pudo evitar imaginarse cómo estarían rodeándole el pene. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo gemir de placer. Bella sonrió, presintiendo lo que él estaba pensando. Entonces, colocó la mano entre ellos y lo tocó. Edward gritó de placer. La sensación fue tan intensa que casi resultó dolorosa.

—¿Es esto para mí? —preguntó, agarrándolo con firmeza.

Edward no encontró palabras para contestar. En vez de eso, la besó. Le pertenecía y ella podría hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Mientras Bella le metía la lengua en la boca, empezó a acariciarle el pene suavemente.

Cuando llegó a la punta, hundió el dedo en la humedad que se le había empezado a acumular allí. Entonces, lo soltó. Cuando Edward protestó con un gemido, ella se apartó de él y se metió aquel mismo dedo en la boca. Aquello casi le bastó para alcanzar el orgasmo. Para controlarse, se puso a quitar la colcha de la cama.

Bella pareció comprender lo que él deseaba y se tumbó, dejando que su cabello castaño se extendiera por la almohada. Edward se echó a su lado y le tomó la cara entre las manos. Entonces, volvió a besarla, aquella vez de un modo duro y apasionado. Aunque las sábanas hubieran empezado a arder, no habría podido parar. Nunca había deseado a nadie tan desesperadamente. Tuvo que contenerse para no separarle las piernas y penetrarla, hundiéndose una y otra vez en ella hasta que no pudiera más. Sin embargo, su autocontrol lo animó a contenerse. Suavemente, empezó a acariciarle los senos, la cintura, el vientre y aún más abajo... Las yemas de los dedos estimularon suavemente la sensible piel del interior de los muslos.

—¿Te gusta que te toque, Bella?

—Sí —ronroneó ella, al sentir que él le tocaba el vello que cubría su feminidad. Entonces, él le acarició los pliegues interiores, animándolos para que se abrieran. Bella suspiró de placer, pero aquello no fue suficiente.

—Quiero oír cómo lo dices —le ordenó él, introduciéndole el dedo corazón por la delicada abertura, mientras le estimulaba el clítoris trazando círculos infinitos a su alrededor.

—Me encanta que me toques, Edward...

Él se inclinó sobre Bella y volvió a besarla, aunque sin dejar de acariciarla con un movimiento insistente pero delicado. Finalmente, se vio recompensado por los primeros gemidos y por los movimientos de sus caderas.

—Déjame llevarte hasta el orgasmo...

Bella no respondió, sino que se limitó a levantar las caderas un poco hacia la mano que la acariciaba.

Edward le mordisqueó el cuello, sin dejar de acariciarla. Los gemidos de ella fueron aumentando a medida que su cuerpo iba respondiendo de la manera más increíble. Los movimientos de caderas, el modo en que le temblaban los pechos, los labios entreabriéndose para poder tomar aire...

Bella se movió un poco, permitiendo que él apretase la boca contra la sensible piel de debajo de la oreja. Le lamió la carne suavemente, haciendo que ella gimiera de placer. Entonces, le introdujo un segundo dedo. Sintió que ella se ponía completamente rígida.

Los músculos del cuello se le tensaron y todo su cuerpo cambió como preludio del clímax. Se levantó un poco para poder verla, con mucho cuidado de seguir frotándole el clítoris a pesar de cada vez le hundía más los dedos.

—Por favor... —susurró ella, con la voz tan tensa como el cuerpo.

Entonces, los espasmos se apoderaron de ella. Se arqueó sobre el colchón, aferrándose a las sábanas y arrancándolas casi de la cama. Edward no se detuvo, a pesar de que sintió que ella temblaba, que gemía de placer...

Nunca había visto nada más hermoso. Su propósito en la vida era dar placer a aquella mujer, verla alcanzar el orgasmo, avivar las llamas de su deseo...

Finalmente, la mano de Bella le tocó la suya y, de mala gana, Edward se detuvo, aunque no retiró la mano demasiado lejos. Se la colocó sobre el vientre y volvió a besarla en el cuello.

—Dios mío... Ha sido tan...

—Me alegro —susurró él.

—¿Qué puedo hacerte para darte las gracias?

Rápidamente, le agarró la erección. Edward gimió al notar el contacto. Sintió cómo ella hacía subir y bajar la mano, apretándolo lo justo. Entonces, él se dejó caer sobre las almohadas y Bella se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, besándolo muy suavemente en los labios.

De repente, se detuvo y se llevó la mano a los labios. Se la humedeció con la lengua. Edward abrió los ojos con lascivia y le acarició la mejilla para animarla a lo que iba a hacer. Cuando ella volvió a reanudar sus caricias, continuó también su exploración, dispuesta a saborear todas las partes del cuerpo de Edward que pudiera alcanzar.

Empezó con la mandíbula, mordisqueándole y lamiéndole la piel hasta llegar a la garganta. Una vez allí, se movió un poco para que, con la otra mano, pudiera acariciarle el pecho. Era firme y ligeramente cubierto de un vello castaño, por lo que Bella disfrutó tocándoselo, acariciándole sus firmes músculos. Cuando le tocó un pezón, se vio recompensada por un gemido de placer. Edward se arqueó, como pidiendo más, lo que le dio varias ideas a Bella. Sin embargo, decidió no precipitarse. Le lamió el cuello, la clavícula y, por fin, encontró el lugar perfecto debajo de la oreja, Allí, lo mordió suavemente. Quería marcarlo, hacer que, cada vez que él se mirara al espejo, pensara en ella. Edward gritó de placer. Bella decidió seguir bajando. Le besó suavemente los pectorales, dejando que la lengua le rodeara los pezones, sin llegar a tocárselos. Tal y como había previsto, él volvió a arquearse bajo sus caricias. Bella prolongó su tormento lamiéndole la tierna piel del costado. Edward gimió en tono de protesta, pero no trató de meterle prisa. Agradecida, Bella le dio lo que deseaba. Frunció los labios sobre la firme carne y aspiró. Sintió que el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba; oyó que gemía de placer. Cuando movió un poco la lengua, sintió que la erección se hacía más potente aún. No estaba segura de cómo podía controlarse de aquel modo. Mike la hubiera detenido mucho tiempo atrás después de un par de besos. Para entonces, ya la habría penetrado, sin preocuparse en absoluto de su placer. Edward no era Mike. No era como ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido, aunque estaba segura de que deseaba conocerlo mucho mejor...Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, fue deteniendo sus movimientos. Aquella relación se trataba precisamente de mantener las distancias, de centrarse en el placer, en la intensidad, en el anonimato. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquello quería conocer a Edward, a la persona. Saber lo que pensaba, lo que lo hacía reír...

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, al ver que se incorporaba.

Ella asintió, sin saber qué decir. Si le decía la verdad, lo estropearía todo. Edward buscaba lo mismo que ella. No. No debía decírselo. Seguramente era algo pasajero. Solo se estaba poniendo algo sentimental... Decidió que lo que quería aquella noche era saborear, tocar, familiarizarse con él... Sin embargo, hasta que se sintiera cómoda con él, hasta que pudiera entenderlo, no podía dejar que la penetrara. Estaba segura de que no le importaría cuando hubiera hecho con él lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué te pasa?—gimió Edward.

—Nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tumbarte y dejar que yo me encargue de todo...

—Espera un momento...

Bella no respondió. Se puso de rodillas y se colocó entre las piernas de Edward. Tenía que tener libertad de movimiento. Durante un momento, estuvo mirándole la erección. La tenía larga y gruesa. Era un hermoso espécimen... Volvió a tocársela, arrastrándole un dedo por la parte inferior hasta llegar a la punta. Edward se tensó y cerró los ojos.

Bella volvió a trazarle aquel mismo camino, aunque aquella vez con la lengua. Él se echó a temblar. Ella lo estimuló con la lengua, sin parar hasta que consiguió que él levantara las caderas. Entonces, lo acogió en el interior de la boca, pero no frunció los labios. En vez de eso, movió la cabeza de forma circular, haciendo que el pene se deslizara por diferentes partes de su boca.

—Ssssí —siseó.

Con mucho cuidado de no tocarlo con los dientes, Bella siguió moviéndose de aquel modo, sin parar, disfrutando con el suave sabor salado de su piel. Entonces, le agarró el pene con la mano y apretó un poco más los labios. Sintió que Edward no iba a aguantar mucho más. De hecho, estaba segura de que le faltaban segundos para llegar al clímax. Le colocó el pulgar en la base del pene y lo apretó ahí. Mientras apretaba, chupaba con fuerza. Efectivamente, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Edward susurró su nombre y se agarró a las sábanas. Bella chupó todo lo fuerte que pudo y ya no hizo falta nada más. Él lanzó un grito y, cuando ella levantó la cabeza, vio que su esencia empezaba a fluir, aunque no dejó de acariciarle el pene con la mano. Se vertió durante mucho tiempo. Cuando terminó por fin, el resto de su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

Bella no quería admitir que ver aquello la había afectado mucho más de lo que pensaba. Había algo en su abandono, en la singularidad de su respuesta, que lo hacía parecer increíblemente femenino. Mientras que él seguía con los ojos cerrados, Bella se levantó de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño. Después de lavarse las manos, humedeció una toalla con agua templada y se la llevó al dormitorio. Vio que Edward no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

Cuando lo tocó con la toalla, se sobresaltó un poco, pero entonces suspiró. Cuando Bella hubo terminado, se metió en la cama con él y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

—Dios mío —susurró él—. Ha sido...

—Sí...

—Nunca he...

—Bueno, y qué ibas a decir.

—Mira —replicó él, riendo—, algo que deberías saber sobre mí es que nunca miento. Y casi nunca exagero.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Graciosa!

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—¿Mi color favorito? —repitió él, levantando un poco la cara para mirarla. Bella asintió—. No lo sé.

—Bueno, si lo supieras, ¿cuál sería?

—El morado...

—¿De verdad? Ese es también mi color favorito.

—Yo habría dicho que te iba más el rojo que el morado.

—Algunas veces, pero, principalmente, es el morado.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Digo que si puedo quedarme porque me gusta el color adecuado.

—No se trataba de una prueba...

—Entonces, ¿qué era? —preguntó él, con voz muy seria.

Bella se preguntó lo que debía decirle. ¿Qué una parte de ella se arrepentía de lo que había acordado, que tenía una gran curiosidad hacia él?

—¿Ha sido esta noche lo que tú querías?

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber ella.

—Me dijiste que nunca antes habías hecho algo como esto.

—y es cierto.

—¿y bien?

—Ha sido fantástico.

—¿Pero?

—He descubierto que quiero más –confesó ella.

—¿Más? —repitió él, muy contento.

—No, lo siento, no quiero más de esa clase.

—Dime entonces lo que quieres —dijo él, sin protestar.

—Más sobre ti, pero no solo tu cuerpo.

—¿Se trata de un cumplido o es que he hecho algo mal?

—No. Lo has hecho todo muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—Cuando estropea el propósito del juego.

Edward se quedó en silencio durante un largo tiempo, aunque no paró de acariciarle suavemente el brazo.

—Te diré todo lo que quieras —dijo, por fin.

—Te creo.

—Entonces, pregúntame.

—No se trata de eso. Creo que me dirías todo lo que yo quisiera saber, lo que me hace no querer preguntar.

—De acuerdo —susurró él, tras detener la mano, aunque solo durante unos segundos.

—Es decir, si pensara que me estabas ocultando algo, nunca me habría mostrado tan vulnerable hacia ti.

—Pero no me conoces.

—Claro que te conozco. Eso es lo más extraño de todo. En el momento en que te vi, sentí que te conocía. Como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo...

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Qué raro.

—Lo sé. No es en absoluto propio de mí. Normalmente soy muy cautelosa y me lleva mucho tiempo conocer a alguien. De hecho tengo el mismo grupo de amigos desde la universidad.

—Yo me refería a que era muy raro porque yo sentía exactamente lo mismo acerca de ti.

—Eso no puede ser cierto.

—Pues lo es. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije? Yo nunca miento.

—¿Te sentiste de ese modo en la tienda de los chales? ¿O el miércoles pasado?

—Un poco en la tienda. Y mucho el miércoles pasado.

—Tal vez se deba a nuestro deseo sexual

—He tenido muchas conversaciones acerca de la libido y, confía en mí, que esto no se trata de eso. Esto fue un... no lo sé. Un sentimiento de familiaridad. De seguridad...

—Sí, eso es. Eso es exactamente. Solo que...

—Sigue.

—No esperaba desear más.

—y los dos queremos más.

—No sé lo que hacer al respecto. Necesito pensar.

Edward se movió ligeramente y la colocó de manera que los dos estuvieron compartiendo la misma almohada. La besó suavemente y entonces la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no haces eso precisamente? ¿Por qué no lo piensas? No te mentiré diciendo que no me importará si tú decides que no quieres volver a verme, pero se puede negociar conmigo... Si prefieres ir por una ruta más tradicional, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirlo.

Bella lo miró fijamente. No vio mentiras, trató de buscar una pequeña chispa de deshonestidad que nunca había logrado encontrar en Mike. Aquel era el problema. En todos los años que había pasado con su ex, en la intimidad que había tenido con él, nunca había sospechado sus verdaderos motivos. ¿Cómo podía confiar en un desconocido? A pesar de la amabilidad que irradiaban sus ojos, era un extraño para ella.

La única parte de su plan que no estaba dispuesta a abandonar era que aquella vez se dejaría llevar por la cabeza y no por el corazón. Era una fantasía, no un cuento de hadas.

—Te lo diré el próximo miércoles —dijo.

—¿A la misma hora y en el mismo lugar?

—Exactamente. Y Edward

—¿Sí?

—Tú también puedes elegir. Quiero que pienses mucho sobre este asunto, si eso es lo que quieres...

—No necesito hacerlo... Estoy dentro. Sean cuales sean las reglas. Te lo digo en serio —reiteró él, tocándole suavemente la mejilla—, aunque el resultado sea que solo podemos ser amigos platónicos, ¿queda claro?

Bella cerró los ojos y se relajó. Le había quedado muy claro. Solo esperaba que fuera cierto.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Nos leemos_

_Moa 3_


	8. Cotillas

_Esta historia no me pertenece, solo me adjudico la traduccion e interpretacion_

**CAPITULO 8:** Cotillas

* * *

><p>Era muy tarde, casi las dos, pero Edward no podía acostarse todavía. Su mente corría desbocada. La noche no había resultado ser lo que él había esperado. En cierto modo, su imaginación había resultado completamente inadecuada. Por otro lado, se habían separado algo pronto para su gusto.<p>

Más que sentir sus labios, había deseado estar dentro de ella. Sin embargo, también había comprendido que aquello era algo nuevo para los dos, que era un experimento. En realidad, aquella era una de las cosas que hacía que todo fuera tan atractivo.

Aunque no se había sentido muy contento cuando ella se había levantado de la cama para vestirse, se alegraba de que hubiera podido decirle la verdad de cómo se sentía. Sin sinceridad, aquello se desmoronaría, lo que significaba que él también tenía que ser sincero con sus sentimientos. El único problema era que no estaba seguro de cuáles eran estos. Por supuesto, le había gustado el sexo. ¿Y a quién no? Bella era una mujer increíble y con una fantasía sacada de Penthouse. Sin embargo, había mucho más que el simple plano horizontal. Bella tenía algo que ocultar y, a pesar de que no quería prestarle atención, sabía que no era prudente.

¿Por qué no le decía el apellido? Se había hecho aquella pregunta mil veces en la última semana. ¿Estaría casada? Si era así, probablemente sería con alguien de buena posición, pero no había visto anillo alguno, aunque, por supuesto, como tenía una piel tan pálida, se lo podría haber quitado momentos antes de llegar. Se sentó en un sillón y sintió que tenía el mando a distancia de la televisión debajo de la pierna. La televisión llevaba encendida durante horas. Rápidamente la apagó y se puso de pie otra vez. Si lograba quedarse dormido en menos de media hora, lograría al menos descansar durante cuatro. No era suficiente, pero sí mejor que nada.

Se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua. Entonces, pensó invitar a Bella a su apartamento. Le gustaría cocinar para ella. No era un gran cocinero, pero hacía un plato de pasta que parecía gustar a todos sus amigos. Sin embargo, sabía que Bella no querría acudir a su casa. No iba a pasar a ser una parte real de su vida. Solo seguiría siendo suya en las sombras...

¿Qué querría ocultar una mujer tan sofisticada y hermosa como Bella? Aquel era demasiado misterio para aquellas horas de la mañana. Tomó un vaso de agua, apagó las luces y se fue a su dormitorio. Cuando vio la cama, se la imaginó allí, desnuda, tumbada entre las sábanas...

Un fuerte sentimiento de anhelo se apoderó de él, junto con un instinto mucho más básico. Siempre le habían gustado los enigmas, y no se podía imaginar uno más interesante que el de Bella sin apellido.

Lo había fastidiado. No importaba cómo quisiera contemplar el asunto. La verdad era que estaba metida en ello hasta las orejas y eso que solo lo había visto dos veces.

Bella se estaba tomando un café mientras esperaba a que Barbra Streisand apareciera. Bella trabajaba dos o tres días a la semana para una organización benéfica, principalmente recaudando fondos. No le gustaba verse implicada en la publicidad o en los anuncios. Su ayuda iba dedicada a contactar gente con dinero, de los que ella conocía muchos a través de su familia, y presionarlos para que realizaran donaciones.

Se había reunido con Barbra en varias ocasiones, aunque nunca lo habían hecho en solitario. A pesar de que sabía quién era, estaba demasiado preocupada con su dilema de los miércoles como para sentirse intimidada. Habían pasado dos días y no había dejado de pensar en Edward y en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Alice la había llamado una docena de veces, muy preocupada por la reticencia que Bella mostraba a la hora de hablar con ella. Tal vez aquello también había sido un error. Tomó un trago de vino y miró el reloj. Se había tomado muchas molestias para asegurarse de que nadie las molestaba. Estaba sentada en un reservado de un elegante y caro restaurante. El reservado tenía un ambiente cálido y acogedor, que resultaba perfecto para su propósito. Barbra no solo iba a dar su dinero, sino también tiempo y energía, que eran con mucho lo más valioso. Por supuesto, aquello era algo que la diva todavía no sabía, pero aquel detalle no preocupaba a Bella. Se le daba muy bien lo que hacía. Un camarero muy atractivo entró para volver a llenarle la copa. Tal vez le habían asignado aquel cometido porque tenía mucha experiencia, aunque podría ser que hubiera sido solo por su belleza. Bella miró la chapa en la que llevaba escrito su nombre.

—¿Qué significa?

—Jonathan James, señora —respondió él, ruborizándose ligeramente.

—Gracias, Jonathan James. Por favor, felicite al sumiller de mi parte.

—Lo haré, señora. Gracias —replicó el joven, realizando una reverencia.

Señora. Odiaba que la llamaran señora. Solo tenía veintisiete años, no era una señora. Sin embargo, sabía que la edad no era la única razón para aquel tipo de miramientos. También lo era el dinero. Si tenía el suficiente, una persona recibía todas las cortesías.

El dinero lo cambiaba todo y no le cabía la menor duda de que su aventura amorosa con Edward no sería excepción alguna. Sin embargo, aquella no era su principal preocupación en aquel momento. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar y que no tenían nada que ver con Edward. Su cínico corazón se había llevado un buen revés. Lo podría haber comprendido si hubiera conocido a Edward desde hacía un tiempo. Incluso entonces, habría pensado que el miedo habría contrarrestado cualquier ilusión romántica. No era que pensara que nunca más volvería a casarse. Lo haría, de eso estaba segura. Sin embargo, no lo haría con un desconocido que había conocido en una tienda. Acabaría con alguien parecido a ella. Con un igual. Alguien que pudiera comprender sus circunstancias. La ayudaría un poco si sintiera interés por los hombres que tenía en su círculo. Embry Roberts le pedía que se casa con él con regularidad, pero tenía una voz chillona que le repelía. Paul Forrester era otro posible candidato al que había utilizado algunas veces como acompañante. Desgraciadamente, tenía la misma personalidad que un trapo.

Era una tontería seguir pensando sobre aquello... Su relación con Edward no tenía nada que ver con la posición en la sociedad, con los matrimonios de conveniencia ni con nada más. De eso se trataba precisamente. Se suponía que no tenía nada que ver con la prudencia. Entonces, ¿por qué se había sentido tan triste al marcharse del hotel?

Tal vez «triste» era una palabra demasiado fuerte. Le encantaba estar con Edward, pero sabía que no debía sentir nada más que placer sexual... Por supuesto, nada como una noche de insomnio.

A la mañana siguiente, después de tomarse un café, se había recordado que podía tener lo que quisiera, mientras mantuviera fría la cabeza. No había lugar para los sentimientos. No podía haber nada más que sexo. Sexo egoísta, centrado y anónimo... ¿ Porque no?

Un pensamiento estuvo a punto de aflorar a la superficie, uno que le lanzó un escalofrío por la espalda. Sin embargo, se oyó un cierto bullicio al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que decidió poner a Edward en un segundo plano. Se puso de pie y sonrió mientras la mujer con la que iba a almorzar se acercaba a la mesa.

…

Alice tomó otra revista de bebés de la mesa que había en la sala de espera. Leer revistas era lo único que le apetecía hacer, además de dormir y comer constantemente.

—¿Cómo puede una creerse todo esto? —preguntó la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Lo sé, como si ya no diera suficiente miedo... —respondió Alice—. Me siento como si por perderme uno de estos artículos, no fuera a poder evitar que mi hijo se convirtiera en un asesino en serie o algo por el estilo.

—Me llamo Rosalie—dijo la mujer, riendo.

—Alice —replicó ella, estrechando la mano que la mujer le había ofrecido.

—¿Cuándo sales de cuentas?

—El próximo mes. Dentro de veintiocho días, para ser exacta.

—¿De verdad? ¡Yo también!

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Qué ganas tengo de poder sentarme cruzando las piernas!

—Sí. Y de poder dormir boca abajo.

—No hago más que decirme que esto se acabará muy pronto.

—Eso es. Entonces, dormir de cualquier postura será una bendición.

En aquel momento, el teléfono móvil de Alice empezó a sonar. Tras disculparse con Rosalie, apretó el botón que contestaba la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—Soy yo.

—¿Dónde diablos has estado, Bella? —le preguntó a su amiga, muy alarmada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo algo ocupada.

—¿Demasiado ocupada hasta para llamar por teléfono?

—¿Y qué crees que es esto?

—Ja, ja. Bueno, dime qué has estado haciendo.

—Nada. Oh, bueno, he comido con Barbra Streisand.

—¿Cómo le va con el matrimonio? –preguntó Alice, acostumbrada a los ilustres conocidos de su amiga.

—Está radiante.

—Ya me lo imagino. Bueno, hablemos de algo más importante. ¿Qué es esa tontería de que vas a cancelar lo del miércoles por la noche? Concretamos esa cena hace semanas.

—Lo siento. Es que me ha surgido algo.

—¿Algo? ¿Ya está? ¿Es que no piensas decir nada más? ¿Solo que te ha surgido algo?

—No es nada. Solo unas reuniones a las que tengo que acudir.

—Los miércoles por las noches. Claro.

—Alice, no es nada. Estoy bien. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

—De acuerdo —dijo Alice, sin querer presionar a su amiga—. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

—De ti, del bebé, del tiempo, de los precios del petróleo... No me importa. Pero de mí, no.

—¿Estás ocupada mañana? ¿Podemos salir a cenar?

—De acuerdo —respondió Bella, tras dudarlo durante demasiado tiempo.

—¿Qué te parece el restaurante tailandés que hay en ParkAvenue?

—¿A las siete y media?

—Sí.

—Siento haber sido tan desagradable contigo, pero es que estoy cansada. Cuídate y dale un beso a Jasper de mi parte.

—Lo haré —concluyó Alice, antes de cortar la comunicación. Sin embargo, decidió no colgar aún. Todavía no. No sabía si llamar al resto de la panda. A Angela en particular.

—¿Una amiga con problemas? —le preguntó Rosalie.

—No estoy segura, pero algo no va bien, ¿me comprendes?

—Sí. Yo tengo un buen amigo que se está comportando muy raro también y no sé por qué. Ni siquiera podría decirte qué es lo que tiene de raro su comportamiento, pero estoy completamente segura de que algo no va bien.

—es lo que me pasa a mí con mi amiga. Y me ha preocupado. Bella no ha tenido nunca secretos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. No. Creo que no.

—¿Crees que podría ser un hombre, alguien del que ella no esté segura de que tú aprobarías?

—Me inclino por algo parecido. ¿Y tu amigo?

—Creo que podría ser una mujer. Es decir, espero que sea una mujer. Edward es el hombre más maravilloso que hay sobre la Tierra, aparte de mi marido, y me duele que siga soltero.

—¿Cuántos años tiene ese maravilloso amigo tuyo?

—Treinta y dos. Es psiquiatra, pero no de los raros. Es divertido, listo y guapo. Las mujeres se vuelven locas por él, pero él está buscando a su media naranja, y no parece que pueda encontrarla.

—Mi amiga tiene veintisiete años. Es muy guapa, muy rica y maravillosa también.

Rosalie sonrió.

—Todo esto tiene todas las características para ser una historia con final feliz.

—Creo que tienes razón. Bueno –comentó Alice—, ¿cómo podemos hacer que estas dos personas tan maravillosas se conozcan?

* * *

><p>Sorry por la demora, no pude traducirlo antes :(<p>

Igual espero que disfruten el capi. Creo que Alice y Rose daran de que hablar en los proximos capis.

Nos leemos

Suerte. Moa

PD/ Gracias a las chicas que comentaron:

**nany87**  
><strong>DarkWardObsession <strong>(Gracias por el dato, lo tendre en cuenta **:]** )  
><strong>Lady Stew<strong>  
><strong>esmecullenhale<strong>  
><strong>BarbyBells<strong>  
><strong>anonimo<strong>


	9. Cumpliendo los deseos del rey

_Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion_

__ **Capitulo 9:** Cumpliendo los deseos del rey__

* * *

><p>Bella se despertó muy temprano el miércoles por la mañana. Había estado toda aquella semana tratando de no pensar en Edward. No había conseguido comprender qué era lo que quería de él o de su relación. Solo estaba segura de una cosa: aquella noche, se iba a reunir con él. Aquella vez, todo sería diferente. Iba a planearlo todo cuidadosamente. De hecho, había decidido dejar que fuera él quien llevara la iniciativa. Así podría estudiarlo mucho mejor. Apartó el edredón y saltó de la cama. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y, mientras abría el grifo de la ducha, se paró a pensar en algo que Angela había dicho la noche anterior. Todos los amigos habían salido para cenar. La miraban llenos de sospecha y le preguntaban cosas con mucha intención, que ella trataba de evitar. Angela le había preguntado que si estaba metida en algún lío. Le había respondido que no, pero no estaba segura de que aquello fuera cierto. Que no pudiera hablarles de Edward la confundía. Se trataba de una persona perfectamente responsable y estaba segura de que todos sentirían simpatía por él. Querrían saber su apellido, lo que hacía para ganarse la vida... Lo normal. Mientras regresaba a casa, había pensado decírselo a todos. Seguramente lo comprenderían porque la conocían y conocían su historia con Mike y cómo había terminado. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía la necesidad de ocultarse? Edward parecía ser un buen hombre. No había razón para dudar de él, pero lo mismo había creído de Mike y de todos los demás. Parecía tener un radar que atraía a los balas perdidas. Aquello la había hecho sufrir mucho. Mike le había hecho mucho daño y los demás no habían hecho más que volverle a abrir la herida. Por eso, no quería dar detalles. Lo que tenía con Edward era perfecto. El único problema era que ella tendía a confundir el amor con el sexo, algo común en todas las mujeres, según los libros de autoayuda que había leído. Tal vez, lo mejor era evitar el antes y el después. Los abrazos. La cercanía...<p>

Lo mejor sería evitar todo aquello. Edward podría no estar muy contento por ello, pero no creía que fuera a terminar su relación solo porque ella no quería abrazarlo. Después de todo, era un hombre. Cuando se metió en la ducha y se enjabonó el cuerpo, no pudo evitar pensar en Edward En que era él quien le enjabonaba el cuerpo, en que la empujaba contra la pared, en que la poseía mientras el agua caía sobre ellos con fuerza...

Sexo en la ducha... Hmm...

Con Edward, podría tomarse el lujo de correr ciertos riesgos, fisicamente hablando, claro. No estaba del todo segura sobre los riesgos emocionales. Lo único que tenía que hacer era centrarse en sus fantasías, en el sexo y mantener al corazón fuera de la ecuación.

Dios sabía que lo único que podía estropearlo todo era que se enamorara de Edward. No podía hacerlo. No era masoquista.

ooooooooooo

A las doce y cuarto, Edward había completado el último detalle de su plan. Mientras salía del hotel Versalles, sonrió. A Bella le iba a encantar. Él se estaba excitando solo de pensarlo...

Desde que la había conocido, el mundo parecía haberse reducido solo a dos estados: miércoles, o no miércoles. Lo único que lo ayudaba a no pensar en Bella era su trabajó. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que su vida privada se entrometiera en lo que se refería a sus pacientes. Ellos se merecían todo lo que pudiera darles. Bella también. Aquella noche, era su oportunidad de dirigir la velada y no iba a dejar nada al azar.

El portero le detuvo un taxi. Después de darle un propina, Edward se metió en su interior y se puso a pensar en su tema favorito. ¿Qué llevaría Bella puesto aquella noche? Si hubiera podido hablar con ella, le habría hecho algunas sugerencias. Sería un vestido, por supuesto, junto con un par de tacones de vértigo, además del liguero y de las medias. También le gustaría que llevara un sujetador con el broche entre los pechos, pero, aunque fuera de otro tipo, se las podría arreglar...

—¿Dónde vamos, señor? —le preguntó el taxista, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Edward le dio la dirección de su despacho. Le faltaba media hora para su siguiente cita, así que se reclinó en el asiento y se puso a mirar por la ventana.

El verdadero dilema de aquella noche no era la ropa que llevaría Bella, sino el hecho de que anhelaba conocer cosas sobre ella. Para empezar, su apellido. Más que eso, deseaba saber por qué lo había elegido a él y lo que quería sacar de todo aquello.

En realidad, lo quería saber todo sobre ella. Bella lo tenía fascinado. Lo excitaba tanto que podría hacer un agujero a través de un bloque de cemento.

Cuanto más se acercaba a su despacho, más sentía la tentación de decirle al taxista que siguiera conduciendo. No quería trabajar. No quería dejar de pensar en Bella por nada. Tal vez era él quien necesitaba un psiquiatra... Como no estaban lejos de la dirección que le había dado al taxista, Edward le pagó, le dio una generosa propina y se bajó del taxi. A pesar del frío, hacía una mañana agradable para pasear. De repente, cuando aceleraba el paso para evitar un lugar en el que olía muy mal, pensó en el aroma de Bella. Decidió que cuando pensara en ella, sus pensamientos tenían que ir acompañados de buenos olores. De flores...

Entonces, notó el aroma de Bella. Se detuvo inmediatamente y trató de localizar el olor. Allí estaba. No era muy fuerte, pero sí fácilmente identificable. ¿Habrí aquel aroma mágico con sus pensamientos o ,i Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, seguro de que encontraría a Bella en algún lugar. No estaba allí. Se había imaginado el olor. Había oído que eso pasaba en algunas ocasiones, aunque nunca lo había experimentado.

La deseaba tanto... Quería que ella formara parte de su mundo, que lo rodeara. Aquella noche... La vería aquella noche. Edward llegó a su despacho siete minutos antes de que lo hiciera su cliente. Se sirvió un café y — miró algunos de los mensajes que había recibido.

Vio que Rosalie lo había llamado cuatro veces. Qué persistencia.. .

Estaba seguro de que quería buscarle pareja. En circunstancias normales; no le habría importado, dado que Rosalie conocía perfectamente sus gustos, pero, en aquellos momentos, no tenía le apetecía conocer a ninguna otra mujer.

¿Cómo podría alguien competir con Bella, con el acuerdo al que habían llegado? No le cabía la menor duda de que su relación no duraría para siempre, pero, mientras lo hiciera, no pensaba desperdiciar su energía. Lo único que necesitaba era encontrar alguna clase de explicación para Jane, algo que lograra engañar a su amiga. Sin embargo, tendría que pensar en ello más tarde. El interfono sonó y le indicó que su cliente había llegado.

Ooooooooo

Bella colocó los paquetes en fila al lado de la cama. Aquella vez se había excedido comprando... Al menos, aquella noche las opciones que tenía para el vestuario eran mucho más interesantes.

De la ropa interior se había ocupado hacía tres días, con unas medias hasta el muslo, un tanga y un sujetador a juego. Había sido muy rigurosa en lo de ir todos los días al gimnasio. No había nada como la amenaza que suponía un tanga para que una chica se esforzara por su aspecto. Sacó la ropa de las bolsas y fue colgándolos uno a uno. Se detuvo especialmente con el vestido de terciopelo negro que se había comprado.

Sí. Sería perfecto con unas perlas. Cuando hubo colocado todo, se preparó un té. Le quedaban un par de horas hasta que tuviera que marcharse y quería tranquilizarse. Entonces, se sentó en el sofá para tomarse el té y pensar en Edward, en el modo en que la miraba, en su boca, en cómo la besaba... Menuda forma de relajarse.

Ooooooo

No. Los vaqueros no servían. Aquella noche no. Por fin, se decidió por un traje de Armani con una corbata de Gaultier. Se rio al pensar que nunca en toda su vida se había preocupado tanto por lo que se ponía. Todo había sido muy sencillo hasta aquel momento. Con Bella, todo había cambiado. Físicamente, no tenía problemas. Siempre se había mantenido en forma, ya que salía a correr casi todos los días, nada tres veces por semana y jugaba al tenis cuando tenía oportunidad. Se mantenía en forma. Se cambió de calcetines y se puso el traje. Mientras se anudaba la corbata, pensó en su plan y estuvo a punto de estrangularse. ¿Podría conseguirlo? ¿Se reiría ella? No lo sabía, pero le parecía que eso era lo más probable. No importaba. Bella había dicho que quería una fantasía. El iba a dársela.

Ooooooo

Bella llegó al bar justo antes de las ocho, algo nerviosa por un inesperado retraso en el trayecto en taxi. Se tocó el cabello para asegurarse de que no se le había despeinado del pasador y se pasó las manos por el vestido. El terciopelo logró tranquilizarla un poco, pero no le duró demasiado. Al verla sentarse a la barra, el camarero de siempre se le acercó con un sobre.

—Para usted, señora.

Edward no iba a acudir. Ya se había imaginado que era demasiado bueno como para durar. Lo había pensado bien y había decidido terminar...

—¿Señora?

Bella tomó el sobre y lo miró durante varios segundos. Tal vez no tenía por qué abrirlo. Tal vez debería marcharse, tirar la nota en la primera papelera y olvidarse de todo. Olvidarse de él. Con dedos temblorosos, abrió el sobre y sacó lo que había en su interior. Había un papel y la tarjeta que abría la puerta de una habitación. No quería pensar lo que aquello podría significar. Entonces, bajó los ojos y miró la nota. Decía lo siguiente:

_Scherezade:_

_El rey ha pedido que comparezcas ante su presencia. Entre otras cosas, le apetece escuchar una historia. Desea que sigas estas instrucciones exactamente. Ve al aseo y quitate las braguitas. Guárdatelas en el bolsillo del abrigo. Entonces, ve al ascensor y, cuando llegues a la suite, tendrás los pezones duros y erectos. Estarás preparada para agradar o sufrirás las consecuencias_.

Bella respiró profundamente. Al volver a leer el mensaje, sintió que la entrepierna se le volvía líquida y que una ligera excitación se apoderaba de ella. Las instrucciones no iban a ser difíciles de seguir. Ya tenía los pezones erectos y, en cuanto a lo de las braguitas...

—¿Quiere algo de beber?

Rápidamente, negó con la cabeza. Le entregó al camarero un billete de cinco dólares por haberle dado la nota y se fue rápidamente al aseo de señoras. Allí, entró en el primer cubículo y se quitó las braguitas. Entonces, se las metió en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Cuando salió del cubículo, se sentía extrañamente expuesta y vulnerable. Sabía que nadie notaría que no llevaba ropa interior, pero... Se tomó unos segundos para empolvarse la nariz Y retocarse los labios. Entonces, salió del aseo y se dirigió hacia los ascensores. Afortunadamente, en el que ella se montó estaba vacío, dado que, mientras iba subiendo, notaba que los pezones se le iban poniendo erectos. Al llegar a la planta, se dirigió a la suite. Entonces, sacó la tarjeta y la introdujo en la cerradura. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con Edward, impecable con un traje oscuro y una corbata granate. Estaba de pie, esperándola.

—Ven aquí —le dijo, en cuanto ella cerró la puerta.

Aquella era una faceta nueva en Edward, un lado más peligroso. ¿Quería convertirse en rey por una noche? De acuerdo. A ella no le importaba ser la esclava.

* * *

><p><em>Chicas! Hace semanas que no subi un capi en esta historia, asi que de verdad espero que les haya gustado :]<em>

_Como siempre gracias a las chicas que dejaron un comentario, de verdad me gusta leelos..._

_DarkWardObsession_  
><em>Kristenst<em>  
><em>mariees<em>  
><em>JeniZuluCullenM<em>

_Cuidense y nos leemos_

_Besos_

**Moa :]**


	10. Simplemente glorioso

Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion.

**Capitulo 10:** Simplemente glorioso

_N/A: Disculpen si hay algun error, he traducido este capi en muy poco tiempo y no pude revisarlo._

_Aviso: Lemmon  
><em>

* * *

><p>La rodeó y la miró con una intensidad que quemaba. Esperó que él la tocara, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, sintió su mirada, su calor... Tras volverse a colocar delante de ella, asintió. Bella estuvo a punto de abrazarse a él, pero no pudo hacerlo porque, entonces, Edward se alejó. Se dirigió a la mesa que había al lado del sofá y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky con movimientos lentos y precisos. Bella sospechaba que quería volverla loca de pasión. Cuando se acercó de nuevo a Bella, simplemente le entregó la bebida. Ella tomó un sorbo y le volvió a entregar el vaso. Edward descubrió la mancha de carmín que Bella había dejado en el vaso y bebió justamente en el mismo lugar. Después, se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en el centro. Con la mirada, hizo que se colocara justamente delante de él.<p>

—Separa las piernas —dijo, después de unos segundos. Las palabras en sí mismas fueron suficientes para deshacerla por dentro, pero hizo lo que él le había pedido—. Ahora, levántate el vestido.

Muy lentamente, fue levantando el suave terciopelo. Fue mostrando los muslos, la parte alta de las medias y por fin la piel desnuda. Edward fijó la mirada en el sexo de Bella. Ella se preguntó si el vello púbico sería suficiente para ocultar lo húmeda que estaba. No importaba. Ello sabia de todos modos.

—Date la vuelta.

Bella obedeció. Cuando estuvo de espaldas a él, se detuvo. Resultaba difícil no mostrarse algo pudorosa cuando sabía que él le estaba mirando el trasero, pero sabía que aquello era parte del juego. De repente, oyó que él se movía en el sofá y que empezaba a sonar una suave música de jazz.

—Inclínate.

El rubor que se le puso en las mejillas estuvo a punto de quemarle la piel. Aunque ella se tomó su tiempo, Edward no volvió a pedírselo. Entonces, Bella cerró los ojos y obedeció. Lenta, muy lentamente, se fue inclinando con la espalda bien recta y las rodillas firmes. Se imaginó lo que él estaba viendo. Nunca antes se había sentido más desnuda. Ni más excitada. Cuando tuvo el pecho paralelo con el suelo, se detuvo.

—Exquisito —susurró él—. Estás tan húmeda... Para mí. Esta noche, eres toda mía... Solo mía...

Bella abrió los ojos. Quería darse la vuelta, estar con él, no de espaldas a él... Como si Edward hubiera escuchado sus deseos, le dijo:

—Yérguete y date la vuelta

Bella obedeció.

—Ahora, quítate el vestido.

De repente, recordó la música. Era la de la película El último tango en París. Qué apropiado. Fue levantándose poco a poco el vestido. Notó cómo el deseo brillaba en los ojos de Edward, la tensión que tenía en la bragueta. Cuando se hubo quitado el vestido, se lo tiró.

Él lo atrapó con una mano y se acarició la mejilla con el suave terciopelo.

Bella estaba vestida solo con el sujetador, las medias y los tacones. Se sentía como una cortesana, como una mujer hecha para los placeres de la carne. La música la torturaba y se añadía a la ilusión.

—Bájate las copas del sujetador.

Estas eran muy pequeñas, ya que el sujetador era minúsculo. Casi se le veían los pezones de todas maneras, pero hizo lo que él le había pedido. Cuando. se descubrió, los pezones se le irguieron aún más.

—Tócatelos.

Bella se acarició. Las sensaciones que se apoderaron de ella le llegaron hasta el sexo, donde los músculos empezaron a contraérsele.

—Ha llegado la hora de tu historia.

Se le había olvidado. Aquella era la noche de Edward. Aquella era su fantasía. Y ella no la defraudaría. Cerró los ojos y, mientras se acariciaba suavemente los pezones, comenzó su historia.

—Hace mucho tiempo, había una doncella que vivía en un reino lejano. En aquella tierra, se valoraba la belleza más que el oro. Cuando nació esta doncella, que era la hija de un panadero, era tan delicada y tan perfecta, que todos supieron interpretar su destino.

Bella hablaba mientras se acariciaba el cuerpo, acariciándose su caldeada carne, tocándose suavemente el vello de la entrepierna. La mirada de Edward iba de los ojos de ella a la mano viceversa.

—En ese reino —prosiguió—, las mujeres más hermosas eran regalo para el rey. Por eso, cuando se hizo mayor de edad, sus padres recogieron sus escasas pertenencias y la llevaron a las puertas del palacio. Allí, la doncella se despidió de sus padres, como si no fuera a verlos más. A partir de aquel momento, la joven viviría dentro de los confines del palacio...

Edward se llevó la mano a la entrepierna. La dejó allí durante unos segundos y luego volvió a colocarla a su lado. Al notar la lucha que tenía en su rostro, Bella decidió apretar la tuerca un poco más. La música había cambiado, pero no importaba. Tenía un ritmo muy sensual, por lo que empezó a contonearse suavemente. Entonces, se recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, torturándose al tiempo que lo hacía con él.

—El rey se llevó a la doncella a su salón del trono y pidió a su corte que se marchara para poder estar a solas con ella. La joven temblaba ante de él. Tenía tanto miedo que, cuando él le pidió que se desnudara, no comprendió. Cuando él se lo repitió, captó el mensaje y la impaciencia del rey. Ardiendo de pudor, la doncella se quitó el vestido.

Con eso, Bella se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador. Entonces, se lo quitó y se lo mostró.

—Tal y como era costumbre por aquel entonces, la joven no llevaba ropa interior. El rey extendió la mano y ella le entregó el vestido.

Bella le tiró el sujetador a Edward. Este fue a caer encima de su regazo. Él lo miró como si nunca antes hubiera visto un sujetador.

—El rey hizo pedazos la prenda, un gesto que reveló a la joven el futuro que la esperaba. Le dijo a la doncella que su cuerpo le pertenecía y que solo podía pensar en él y en darle placer. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible para aprender cómo satisfacerlo con el cuerpo y con la boca... Entonces, cuando el rey se reclinó en su trono, la joven se quedó estupefacta al ver lo grueso y erecto que tenía el pene.

Bella esperó un momento y, como había esperado, Edward se reclinó también en el asiento. Se preguntó si iba a imitar al rey en todo, pero no fue así. Solo la miró a los ojos.

—Sin preguntas, sin pausa, la doncella se acercó al rey. Aunque nunca había hecho nada similar antes, de hecho, nunca había visto un pene, se arrodilló ante él y...

Edward la sorprendió al ponerse de pie bruscamente y derramar lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

—Ya basta.

—¿ que no te gusta mi historia?

—No —dijo. La mentira era evidente por el abultamiento que tenía debajo de la bragueta.

—¿Crees que esto te ayudará? —le preguntó ella, mientras levantaba las manos y se soltaba el pasador que llevaba en el cabello.

—No —gruñó él, con la voz ronca por el deseo—. Ve al dormitorio y túmbate.

Bella no protestó. Se frotó contra él mientras se dirigía hasta la habitación. Nada. No hubo reacción alguna. El control que Edward estaba ejerciendo la hizo echarse a temblar.

Edward contempló cómo ella se dirigía hacia el dormitorio. Se mantuvo firme hasta que ella desapareció. Entonces, se desplomó en el sofá y se mordió los nudillos para no gemir penosamente.

Era imposible estar tan excitado y no explotar. Había sentido cierta incomodidad cuando se levantó el vestido. A partir de aquel momento, había sufrido un verdadero dolor, un dolor desesperado. Una ligera brisa podría haber hecho que alcanzara el clímax.

Tenía que calmarse. No había terminado todavía. Aquella era solo la primera parte de la fantasía. Se suponía que lo mejor venía a continuación. Sí, claro. Como si pudiera aguantar un solo segundo más.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en resultados de béisbol, en arañas, que no le gustaban nada... A medida que las tarántulas avanzaban en su imaginación, la presión fue disminuyendo en otras partes.

Se tomó un poco más de whisky, lo que también lo ayudó.

Dios Santo, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí? Probablemente Bella se había quedado dormida. Estaría aburrida con toda seguridad. Tenía que entrar en el dormitorio, mostrarse poderoso antes ella... No podía suplicar. Bella se rascó el costado. Entonces, volvió a colocar rápidamente la mano sobre la almohada. Si seguía esperando más tiempo, tendría que pensar en otra postura. Aquella era muy incómoda.

.Diabólico. eso era lo que era Edward. Quedarse en el salón, hacerla sufrir de aquella manera... Se le daba mejor aquel juego de lo que habría imaginado nunca. A medida que los minutos iban pasando, sintió que su propio cuerpo estaba al límite.

Había oído que algunas mujeres tenían orgasmos sin que nadie las tocara. Desgraciadamente, ella no era una, pero estaba a punto. Tan cerca... No podía creer cómo se había desnudado ante él. Recordó cómo se había inclinado ante él, la erección que había visto al darse la vuelta...

Sintió una extraña sensación en el vientre. Luego, la necesidad de apretar las piernas se hizo casi insoportable, pero se obligó a quedarse muy quieta. Su espera se vio recompensada por el sonido de unos pasos al lado de la puerta.

El modo en que la miró le pareció lo más sensual del mundo. El deseo le había cambiado el rostro por completo y había profundizado su respiración. Sentir que la deseaban tanto era el mejor afrodisíaco que conocía.

Edward se acercó a ella, demasiado lentamente, pero, en vez de unirse con ella encima de la cama, se llevó la silla que había frente al pequeño escritorio y la colocó a los pies de la cama. Entonces, se sentó y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Muéstrame —susurró. Ella lo miró perpleja, sin saber lo que quería decirle—.Tócate. Muéstrame lo que te gusta.

Oh...Aquello era algo que Bella no había hecho nunca.

—No voy a volver a pedírtelo...

Aquel hombre estaba hecho de acero. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, tan sereno? Bella decidió que tenía que centrarse. Aquella era la fantasía de Edward...

Se acarició el vientre con un dedo y, al llegar a la entrepierna, cerró los ojos.

—Ábrelos.

Bella obedeció y se alegró de haberlo hecho.

Capturó la mirada de él con la suya, vio su deseo, su necesidad al ver cómo Bella se acariciaba... Toda la timidez que ella pudo sentir, desapareció en instante. Él no le miraba las manos, solo los ojos...

El instinto se apoderó de ella. Los dedos supieron inmediatamente lo que debían hacer. Separó las piernas y se llevó una mano a un pezón. Empezó a gemir de placer...

—¿Quién eres? —susurró él, con un hilo de voz—. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Deseo todo tu ser.

Este placer, esta intensidad que solo tengo contigo... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti...

Aquellas palabras crearon unas sensaciones eléctricas en el cuerpo de Bella que no tenían nada que ver con el sexo. Gimió de placer. Quería detenerse, escuchar, pero no podía. No cuando Edward la miraba de aquel modo, no cuando volvió de nuevo a hablar.

—Quiero que me conozcas, Bella Quiero ser el hombre que ves en tus sueños. Quiero que pienses en mí cada vez que te toques. Quiero que seas mía...

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió que los músculos se le tensaban. Se oyó gritar como si estuviera muy lejos. Entonces, su cuerpo empezó a contraerse espasmódicamente con el orgasmo más poderoso que había experimentado nunca. Arqueó la espalda y apretó las piernas aunque los dedos continuaban sus movimientos, hasta que las sensaciones fueron tan extremas que tuvo que detenerse. Trató de conseguir aliento, de buscar equilibrio. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Edward ya no estaba en la silla. Estaba de pie, al lado de la cama. Bella rodó por encima del colchón y le desabrochó el cinturón con manos temblorosas. Le bajo la cremallera del pantalón y libero su poderosa erección, que ya estaba goteando de anticipación. Lamió la humedad y el ligero toque de la lengua hizo que Edward gimiera de placer. Bella deseaba que la penetrara. Desesperadamente. Sin embargo, una vocecita en el interior de su cabeza le recordó que aquella noche era Scherezade, la esclava que siempre guardaba algo para la noche siguiente.

Agarró la mano derecha de Edward y lo obligó a agarrarse el pene.

—Enséñame.

Él dudó, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se acarició lentamente, enroscando el pulgar alrededor de la punta. Bella sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo. La respiración se le había acelerado con alarmante velocidad. Volvió a acariciarse y, entonces, gritó el nombre de Bella. Ella levantó la mirada. Sabía que era imposible, pero le parecía que estaba sufriendo. Fijó la mirada en la de ella y apretó la mandíbula. Entonces, alcanzó el clímax. Rápidamente, Bella colocó la mano debajo de él. Cuando hubo terminado, se llevó un dedo húmedo a la boca y lo saboreó mientras se colocaba de rodillas. Entonces, lo besó.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y se tumbó en la cama con ella. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba. Le parecía que no podía acercarse lo suficiente a ella. La besó con pasión, sin querer soltarla.

—La próxima semana me toca a mí. Y voy a volverte loco... Voy a hacerte olvidar todo lo que hayas conocido alguna vez...

Edward la creía. Aquello lo excitaba, pero ni siquiera la mitad de lo que sentiría si ella se abriera con él y le dijera lo que quería escuchar. Cuando ella lo besó, Edward supo que se iba a marchar. Quería hacer que cambiara de opinión, convencerla para que se quedara. Sin embargo, no encontró fuerzas para enfrentarse a otra negativa. Todavía no.

Cuando ella salió al salón, Edward cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, había amanecido. Y estaba solo.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y a:<em>

_**BarbyBells**_  
><em><strong>mariees<strong>_  
><em><strong>satineych<strong>_  
><em><strong>Libertad<strong>_

_Por los comentarios_

_Besos y Suerte_

_**Moa :)**_


	11. Conversaciones

_Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion_

_**Capitulo 11:** Conversaciones_

_N/A: Disculpen cualquier error, no tuve tiempo de corregirlo._

* * *

><p>Jasper besó la mejilla de su esposa mientras esperaban que Bella abriera la puerta. Sabía que algo le ocurría a su amiga y la preocupación de Alice lo ponía nervioso. Recordaba que la última vez que había estado tan rara había sido cuando lo de Mike... Esperaba que no se hubiera vuelto a implicar con él. La puerta se abrió lentamente. Cuando vio que Bella no levantaba la mirada, se tensó. Y sintió que a Alice le pasaba lo mismo.<p>

—Entren —dijo, haciéndolos pasar a su elegante y bien decorado apartamento—. ¿Les apetece tomar algo?

—¿Tienes leche? —preguntó Alice, mientras se dirigían hacia el sofá del salón.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y tú, Jasper?

—Me gustaría algo un poco más fuerte.

—Tengo un Chardonnay muy bueno.

Jasper aceptó encantado. Bella se dirigió hacia la cocina. Estaba descalza y vestida con unos vaqueros y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Parecía una universitaria.

—¿Ves? —le dijo Alice—. Ya te lo había dicho.

—De acuerdo. Tienes razón. Le ocurre algo, pero ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer nosotros?

—Hablar con ella.

—Empieza tú.

—Menudo eres...

—¿Es eso un insulto?

—Solo en ocasiones.

—¿Como ahora?

—Sí.

Bella regresó en aquel momento con las bebidas. Luego, se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—Bueno, ¿a qué le debo este honor?

—¿Es que necesitamos alguna razón para venir a verte?

—No, claro que no, pero ahora sí que hay una razón, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Adelante.

—Estamos muy preocupados por ti, Bella.

—No creo que sea muy difícil sentirse amenazada cuando pareces un anuncio para la asociación de productos lácteos.

Alice levantó la mano y se limpió el labio superior, que se le había manchado de leche.

—No cambies de tema.

—¿Y cuál es el tema?

—Ya sabes de qué estoy hablando. Estás muy reservada. No llamas ni la mitad de veces que antes. Has estado pasando mucho tiempo en el centro de belleza y, a pesar de que me lo prometiste hace unas semanas, sé que te has estado comprando ropa y zapatos. Muchos zapatos.

—¿Es que tienes espías en las zapaterías?

—No. Merly Fisher te vio en una tienda.

—¿Y por qué no me saludó? No he visto a Merly desde hace meses. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien. Se ha vuelto a teñir de morena y, personalmente, creo que le sienta mejor que el piel no está hecha para... .—

—Eh... ¿Es que ahora vamos a hablar de Merly?—protestó Jasper.

—Lo siento, cariño —comentó Alice.

—Mirad, chicos. No me pasa nada –anunció Bella—. Solo estoy pasando una fase. Eso es todo.

—¿Qué clase de fase?

—No lo sé. Una fase —replicó ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Cielo, ¿es que has vuelto a ver a Mike?

. —¡Dios Santo, no! —exclamó ella, horrorizada.

—Entonces, ¿estás viendo a otra persona?

—No. Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—De acuerdo, pero hay una cosa más que quiero pedirte.

Bella miró a Jasper, para tratar de recabar su apoyo, pero él se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero que conozcas a una persona —añadió Alice.

—Oh, no. No quiero más citas a ciegas. Me lo juraste, Alice. Me diste tu palabra...

—Lo sé, pero esto es diferente.

—No lo es. Nunca es diferente. Olvídate de lo que me ibas a pedir. No pienso hacerlo.

—Es muy agradable...

—Mira, Alice. Te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, pero no insistas. No pienso hacerlo.

—Si tuvieras problemas, nos lo dirías, ¿verdad? —dijo Jasper.

—Sí, claro que sí. Estoy bien. Os lo juro. Estoy bien y no quiero que os preocupéis por mí. Ya tenéis bastante de lo que preocuparos —añadió, mirando el abultado vientre de Alice.

—Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte ahí sentada o vas a enseñarme esos zapatos? ~

Bella asintió con un entusiasmo que ninguno de los dos había visto desde hacía semanas y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Cuando hubo desaparecido, Alice se inclinó hacia su esposo.

—Esto no se ha terminado todavía.

—Lo sé.

—En ese caso, estamos de acuerdo.

—Está bien.

—Compórtate con naturalidad.

Jasper sonrió. Alice no se rendía nunca.

ooooooooo

El padre de Edward sirvió cuatro copas de licor. Elizabeth. Los padres de Edward y este levantaron los vasos.

—Por mi familia— Dijo Carlisle Cullen.

—Venga vamos a cenar— anunció la madre, después de que hubieran brindado—Se va a quedar fría—

—Pero, Esme, es una ensalada—comentó Carlisle—Se supone que es fría.

—La ensalada es el primer plato. Estoy hablando del resto de la comida.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros y tomó las manos de Esme entre las suyas. Entonces, le besó las palmas.

—Eres maravillosa—susurró—No puedo discutir contigo...

Esme apartó las manos con un gruñido, pero Edward sabía que aquel ritual era tan importante para ella como el amanecer. Iban a celebrar los treinta años de matrimonio a los pocos meses. Muchos de esos años habían sido muy duros. Otros, increíbles. En su mayor parte, había sido una vida llena de felicidad y amor, que era lo máximo que un hombre podía esperar.

—Eh —susurró Elizabeth—, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Oh, por favor...

—Ya te lo contaré más tarde —replicó él, sabiendo que no podía engañar a su hermana.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Se sentaron ante una mesa perfectamente decorada. El viernes por la noche y era una de las pocas ocasiones en que la familia podía reunirse. Edward deseó poder ir más a menudo a ver a sus padres, pero, cuanto más trabajaba, más lejos parecía estar Pt. Washington, Long Island. Edward se sentó en su sitio de siempre y miró los retratos familiares que había en la pared. Sus abuelos por ambas partes habían venido de Lituania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No había fotografías anteriores a esas. Las dos familias habían sido muy amplias. Su padre tenía siete hermanos y su madre diez. Tenía más primos, tíos y tías que nadie que conocía. Mientras su madre servía la ensalada, se preguntó por qué seguiría él soltero. ¿Sería que acaso sentía que nunca podría duplicar aquello, que nunca podría estar a la altura de su padre? Nunca se lo había preguntado hasta conocer a Bella.

—Bueno, ¿vas a estar ahí mirando toda la noche o vas a empezar a comer? —le preguntó su madre.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Elizabeth consiguió interceptarlo antes de que se metiera en el coche.

—No tan rápido, compañero.

—Es muy tarde y estoy cansado. —

—Mala suerte. No voy a permitir que te marches de aquí hasta que haya terminado contigo.

Edward no quería discutir. Además, sabía que en lo que se refería a su hermana, siempre acababa cediendo. Sin embargo, estaba helado y no quería que sus padres los vieran hablando en la calle.

—Vamos al Starbucks.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia su todoterreno mientras Edward se montaba en su volvo. A los pocos minutos, llegaron a la cafetería. Elizabeth aparcó a su lado.

No hablaron de nada hasta que les sirvieron los cafés y hubieron encontrado un cómodo rincón en el que sentarse.

—Tú dirás —empezó Elizabeth, tras tomarse un sorbo de café.

—No tengo nada que contar.

—Venga, Edward. Dime lo que está pasando. Llevas un tiempo muy raro. Bueno, más raro que de costumbre.

—Gracias... Bueno, es que estoy viendo a alguien.

—¿No me digas? Quién lo hubiera dicho.

—Eres una lista.

—Solo porque yo no tengo un título universitario no significa que no conozca la naturaleza humana, en especial la tuya. Bueno, ¿qué le pasa?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Siempre les pasa algo a todas las mujeres con las que sales. O no leen lo suficiente, o han vivido demasiado...

—Eso no es cierto... —susurró él. Elizabeth lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno, sí que es cierto, pero todo eso es real.

—Sí, claro. Como la hipoglucemia de la tía Esther —replicó su hermana. Edward sabía que, efectivamente, él había roto con todas sus novias, pero siempre había sido por causas legítimas—. De acuerdo, no quería enfadarte —añadió Elizabeth, al ver que Edward fruncía el ceño—. Háblame de ella.

—No es nada.

—Edward...

—Se trata de sexo, ¿de acuerdo? Solo sexo. Nos vemos una vez a la semana, en un hotel. No va a llegar a ninguna parte.

—¿Ya ella le parece bien eso?

—En realidad, fue idea suya.

—Supongo que te darás cuenta de que no puede durar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Las mujeres no están preparadas para esas cosas. Tal vez si les pagan...

—Elizabeth...

—Solo estaba especulando, nada más, pero hablo en serio. Las mujeres no van solo por el sexo. Tal vez una o dos veces, pero, si dura más tiempo, se convierte en algo sentimental.

—No, yo no lo creo. En la mayoría de los casos, estaría de acuerdo contigo, pero con Bella...

—¿Bella qué?

—No quiero decírtelo —mintió.

—¿Es que la conozco?

—Lo dudo.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa que sepa su apellido?

—Es que no lo conozco —admitió Edward—. Ni ella conoce el mío.

—¡Dios mío! Esto es realmente interesante. ¿Cuándo tiempo lleva ocurriendo esto?

—Cinco semanas.

—¡Vaya!

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es un misterio. Ella podría ser cualquier persona. Cualquier cosa.

—Yo también.

—Mira, hermanito —replicó ella—. No importa si llevas un sombrero de vaquero o un tutú. Sigues siendo Edward. Dulce, brillante y algo raro.

—¿Raro?

—Edith Píaf. ¿Tengo que decir algo más?

—Pero Bella no lo sabe.

—Si te ha visto cinco veces, sí.

—¿Acaso soy tan previsible?

—Sí.

—Vaya, no te molestes en suavizar un poco tus palabras ni nada de eso.

—Yo no he dicho que seas aburrido. No lo eres en absoluto. Eres maravilloso. Por eso todas las mujeres solteras a las que has conocido han querido casarse contigo. Y por eso las casadas estarían dispuestas a dejar a sus maridos.

—Bueno, bueno, dejemos ese tema...

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué?

—Que eres muy guapo y también bastante irresistible. ¿Te he mencionado que la mitad de la población homosexual también tiene interés por ti?

—Elizabeth, basta ya...

—Supongo que es mejor que no lo sepas. Parte de tu encanto radica precisamente en eso, pero escúchame, hermanito... tampoco estás hecho para este tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que tú quieres más. Que necesitas más. Si dejaras de tener miedo de no poder ser el marido perfecto, serías mucho, pero que mucho más feliz.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Me das mucho miedo.

Elizabeth sonrió.

—Lo sé. También yo soy brillante y muy guapa.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y a aquellas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario:<em>

_satineych_

_BarbyBells_

_mariees_

_sheyla18_

_Son lo maximo, gracias._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Besos y Suerte_

**_Moa :)_**


	12. Un doctor

Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion

**Capitulo 12:** Un doctor

* * *

><p>«Quiero que seas mía...». Bella se repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras. Era miércoles por la mañana y tenía un montón de cosas que hacer. Era casi mediodía y todavía seguía en la cama. El problema era muy sencillo. Poco a poco, se estaba volviendo loca.<p>

Los hombres eran muy posesivos. Querían tener la exclusiva. Edward simplemente había expresado aquella faceta de su personalidad. Además, estaba muy excitado. Le gente era capaz de decir cualquier cosa en ese estado. Si le decía quién era, el misterio se resolvería y allí se acabaría todo. Era mejor seguir manteniendo las cosas en secreto. Era más erótico. ¿O no? Con un gruñido, lanzó a un lado el edredón. Si fuera inteligente, llamaría a sus amigos y les pediría consejo. O eso, o encontraría un psiquiatra inmediatamente. No. De algún modo, hablar al respecto lo estropearía...

Sin embargo, ¿y si él estaba diciendo que la...? Aquel era un terreno que Bella no quería pisar. Se había equivocado completamente cada vez que había creído que un hombre la quería y el riesgo era demasiado grande. Algo dentro de ella, dentro de su corazón, le decía que aquella relación se acercaba mucho a la felicidad que podría conseguir, a pesar de que no lo era por completo. Se estiró y bostezó. Tenía que apresurarse si iba a cumplir su promesa. Quería hacerlo olvidarse de todo. Volverlo loco. ¿Y su recompensa? Aquella noche, lo sentiría dentro de ella.

ooooooooo

Edward subió a la suite con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y el pene ya algo erecto. Aquella era la noche de Bella y ella le había hecho una promesa. Casi no podía respirar de la anticipación que sentía. Desgraciadamente, ella no estaba en el interior de la suite.

Lo había estado. Sobre la mesa de café había dos vasos de whisky y un jarrón lleno de rosas amarillas. Sobre una de las sillas, estaba su abrigo y su bolso. Al mirar hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la encontró cerrada. Parecía que aquella noche iban a pasar directamente a la acción.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el dormitorio, se quitó el abrigo y lo lanzó sobre el sofá. Luego, se sirvió un poco de whisky y se lo tomó de un trago. Una vez más, se preguntó si se habría equivocado al ponerse unos vaqueros en vez de un traje. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿A quién le importaba lo que llevara puesto? A los pocos minutos, iban a estar desnudos.

Mientras se dirigía al dormitorio, se la imaginó de mil maneras, pero se equivocó. Estaba sentada dulcemente a los pies de la cama. Sin embargo, ya estaba desnuda. Sobre el colchón, había dos rollos de cuerda de seda y una venda para los ojos.

—¿Te acuerdas de la fantasía de la que te hablé la primera noche?

—Con todo detalle —dijo él.

—Esta noche, vamos a hacer que se convierta en realidad.

Edward sintió cómo su erección dejaba en ridículo a todas las que había experimentado antes. El pulso se le aceleró. Se notaba algo desconcertado, pero aquello no evitó que diera unos cuantos pasos más hacia ella. Bella sonrió. Entonces, giró la vista hacia el cuarto de baño. Al mirar, Edward descubrió una cuchilla de afeitar y espuma.

Al sentir que ella le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros, se sobresaltó. No había notado que ella se ponía de pie. Se sentía completamente en un estado de ensueño del que esperaba fervientemente no despertar. Se fijó en cómo ella le iba desabrochando los botones de la camisa. Después de soltar cada uno de ellos, le besó dulcemente la piel. No se detuvo hasta que llegó al cinturón. Entonces, le quitó la camisa y la dejó cuidadosamente encima de una silla. Después se arrodilló ante él y le tocó el zapato.

—Para que puedas quitarte el zapato, tienes primero que levantar el pie. Tras quitarle los zapatos y calcetines, Bella se volvió a poner de pie. Edward se moría por preguntarle por los pantalones, pero no lo hizo. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Allí, él tomó la iniciativa. Colocó una toalla encima de la encimera. Entonces, la besó suavemente y la agarró por la cintura para poder sentada al lado del lavabo. Era tan hermosa... Podía ver la delicada curva de su espalda en el espejo, el esbelto cuello... Quería tocarla por todas partes, besarla, lamerla... pero aquella era la fantasía de Bella, no la suya.

—Espera un momento —le dijo.

Salió corriendo por una almohada. Rápidamente regresó y se la colocó detrás, para que no sintiera frío cuando se relajara. Entonces, le acarició suavemente el cuello, los senos... Cuando llegó a la parte superior de los muslos, le separó las piernas. Edward no había afeitado nunca a nadie. Además, aquella parte presentaba algunos problemas logísticos, pero no por ello se echó atrás. Abrió el grifo, y cuando la temperatura fue la correcta, colocó debajo una toalla. A continuación, se la colocó sobre el escaso vello castaño. Bella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Demasiado caliente?

—No. Está bien. Es solo... muy intenso.

—De acuerdo.'

A continuación, Edward se echó un poco de crema para afeitar en los dedos y retiró la toalla. Tocarla fue una experiencia nueva para él. El modo en que estaba sentada, completamente abierta, vulnerable... Su propio reflejo en el espejo... Todo era surrealista y erótico, tanto como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Utilizó la cuchilla con .mucho cuidado, agradecido de no estar temblando. Entonces, abrió el grifo y fue enjuagando la cuchilla con frecuencia. A medida que iba bajando, ella se acercaba cada vez más al borde de la encimera y empezó a colocarIe los pies en los hombros. Por lo profundo de su respiración, se notaba — que estaba disfrutando con aquello. Cuando finalmente terminó, Edward recorrió con los dedos la carne que había afeitado. Nunca había acariciado nada más suave ni más invitador. Con una segunda toalla, retiró rápidamente todos los restos de gel. Ella se dispuso a bajarse, pero Edward se lo impidió.

—Todavía no. Quiero asegurarme de que lo he hecho bien.

Entonces, se arrodilló ante ella. La llevó todo lo que pudo hasta el final de la en cimera y la exploró con labios, lengua y dedos. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que los labios exteriores estaban tan suaves como el trasero de un bebé, profundizó un poco más. El sabor de su feminidad lo hizo temblar y su suavidad aumentó aún más su erección. Cuando ella gimió de placer y se aferró a él, estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar. Se centró en lo que estaba haciendo y consiguió que los gritos de placer de Bella fueran cada vez más fuertes a medida que los movimientos de su propia lengua iban haciéndose más firmes y rápidos. Ella alcanzó el placer entre un violento espasmo. Sin querer, tiró el frasco de espuma de afeitar al suelo... Fue fantástico. Cuando ella se hubo relajado completamente, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Allí, la colocó con mucho cuidado sobre el colchón y la fue atando a las cuatro esquinas de la cama. Las cuentas de seda no le harían daño alguno. Solo faltaba la venda. Antes de colocársela, la besó.

—Ahora voy a colocarte la venda. Es decir, si quieres que lo haga...

Bella asintió y cerró dulcemente los ojos. Edward le colocó la máscara con mucho cuidado para no causarle molestia alguna. Entonces, volvió a ponerse de pie y admiró la exquisita visión que tenía ante sus ojos. Los pezones, erectos y duros como guijarros, sus largas extremidades, más hermosas aún por las cuerdas que la ataban. Su sexo, desnudo y todavía rosado por el rasurado y sus atenciones...

Se desabrochó los vaqueros. Se los bajó junto con los calzoncillos. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Fue al cuarto de baño, se tomó un vaso de agua y llenó otro para ella. Entonces apagó la luz con el codo y se encaminó a tierra prometida. De repente, el pie tropezó con algo frío y duro. El vaso le salió volando de la mano. Edward cayó al suelo y sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Después de eso, todo quedó a oscuras...

—¿Edward?

Bella sintió que le subía fuertemente la adrenalina cuando oyó el golpe. Casi se dislocó los hombros tratando de incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió. Cegada, inmovilizada, las imágenes que se le ocurrieron la aterrorizaron. Se imaginó a Edward sangrando, a Edward muriéndose... Una vez más, tiró de sus ataduras. ¿Por qué habría sido tan concienzudo?

Con el brazo, trató de levantarse la venda. Finalmente, consiguió, tras unos largos minutos de lucha, levantarla un poco, pero lo único que pudo ver de Edward fueron sus pies desnudos.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Nada. No se movía. Bella quería gritar... Sí. Si gritaba, tal vez alguien la escuchara y vendría a salvarlo... Y la encontrarían a ella atada a la cama, desnuda y rasurada.

¡Dios Santo! Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas, tratando de no caer presa del pánico.

Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era un ataque de ansiedad. Tenía que haber una solución a su problema. ¿Y si Edward estaba gravemente herido? ¿O si...?

¿Qué le importaba, si ese era el caso, que la encontraran de aquella manera? la vida de Edward estaba en peligro... No era momento de preocuparse por el pudor o el anonimato.

«Dios, por favor...». El pánico se apoderó de ella. No podía estar muerto. Era imposible... ¡Dios! Sentía que había sido una estúpida. Se había enamorado de él mientras estaba ocupada tratando de hacer realidad sus estúpidas fantasías.

—¡Edward!

¿Había sido aquello un gemido? Sí, efectivamente. Estaba empezando a volver en sí. Solo había sido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Estaría bien. Irían al hospital y al final acabarían por bromear sobre el chichón que seguramente tenía en la cabeza. Todo volvería a la normalidad...

Excepto que lo sabía. Lo que había empezado como un juego se había convertido en algo mucho más serio. Los miércoles se habían convertido en el centro de su vida. No hacía más que pensar en él. Soñaba con él y despertaba por las mañanas, pensando en él y con una sonrisa en los labios. Su cuerpo reaccionaba solo con pensar en él...

Efectivamente, sentía algo por Edward. Lo quería como no había querido nunca a otro ser humano. Ansiaba sus caricias, le encantaban sus expresiones y el modo en que sabía leerla como si se tratara de un libro abierto. Adoraba su esencia, su pasión, el sabor de su cuerpo... Cuando estaba con él, se sentía segura. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la ironía de aquel pensamiento. Se sentía segura con Edward porque él no sabía quién era. En cuanto supiera su apellido, en cuanto se supiera la verdad, nada volvería a ser lo mismo. No solo por él, sino también por ella. Todas las conversaciones se examinarían escrupulosamente, tratando de encontrar motivos para cada palabra. Todo lo que él hiciera la haría sospechar.

Solo había unas cuantas personas en las que confiara implícitamente. Su familia, sus amigos y poco más. La verdad era que nadie podía darle lo que Edward le entregaba. Quería amar y ser amada, pero para amar había que confiar...

Al notar que Edward se estaba incorporando, gritó de alivio.

—¡Edward! Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, creo que sí. Demonios...

—¿Qué te pasa? No puedo verte. ¿Estás sangrando? llama a Urgencias. No, espera. Creo que tengo el número de mi médico en el bolso. Oh, no. Está fuera de la ciudad. Llama a Urgencias. Tal vez haya un médico aquí en el hotel...

En aquel momento, vio lo alto de la cabeza de Edward. Al ver que sonreía, sintió un profundo alivio, aunque frunció el ceño al ver que él tenía un enorme chichón en la frente.

—Tenía tanto miedo...

—Lo siento.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Te has resbalado...

—Ha sido por este bote de espuma de afeitar.

—La próxima vez, creo que deberíamos probar otro método.

—Tengo que admitir que lo volvería a hacer sin dudarlo si, al despertarme, te volviera a ver de ese modo —añadió él, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama—. Estás increíble.

—Edward, probablemente tengas una pequeña conmoción. Tenemos que ir a ver a un médico.

—Estoy bien...

—Eso no es cierto. Vamos —replicó, cuando notó que él le empezaba a acariciar la pierna—.

Suéltame.

—¿Soltarte? Pero si tenemos que dar vida a una fantasía...

—Un momento. No forma parte de mi fantasía que tú te desplomes encima de mí porque tengas un derrame cerebral. Eso tiende a apagar rápidamente mi libido...

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Desátame, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame que me vista y entonces nos iremos a un hospital.

Edward empezó a desatarla. Bella lo observó, agradecida de que siguiera estando sin camisa, aunque sentía que todo tuviera que acabar de aquel modo. Sin embargo, estaba encantada de que estuviera vivo, pero muy asustada de lo que sentía. No hacía más que decirse que aquella vez sería diferente, que debía decírselo, pero decidió no hacerlo. Cuando él hubo terminado de desatarla, se sentó en la cama y se sintió terriblemente consciente de su desnudez. Hubiera querido taparse con la colcha, pero, en vez de eso, se márchó corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta.

Edward se sentó en la cama. La mano le temblaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Sabía que había estado inconsciente, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo. ¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Por qué había tenido que caerse cuando tenía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, esperándolo atada a la cama? Bajó la cabeza y sintió que la sangre le palpitaba en la frente. Sabía que aquel chichón le dolería durante varios días, aunque estaba seguro de que no era nada grave. Lo peor de todo aquello, era que, seguramente, Bella no querría volver a probar aquello...

Suspiró y fue a recoger su ropa. Muy lentamente, más por desilusión que por debilidad, se fue colocando los calcetines y los zapatos. Entonces, se puso la camisa.

En aquel momento, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió. Edward se volvió demasiado rápidamente y se mareó, lo que lo hizo tratar de agarrarse a la pared. Bella se acercó rápidamente a sujetarlo y lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama. Su expresión preocupada provocó una extraña sensación en él... ¿O acaso había sido el golpe? No estaba seguro.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—No.

—¿Puedes andar?

—Sí.

—Tal vez debería llamar a una ambulancia.

—No. Estoy bien. Algo mareado solamente. Tienes razón. Creo que tengo una pequeña conmoción, pero no creo que sea serio. Me acuerdo de la caída. Eso dice mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Si hubiera daños más allá de lo superficial, probablemente tendría amnesia.

—¿De verdad?

—Usualmente se olvida una hora más o menos antes del accidente. Algunas veces un día completo.

—Edward, ¿eres médico?

—Más o menos.

—No me dirás que eres ginecólogo, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué eres?

—¿Estás segura de que quieres saberlo?

—Ahora que sé que eres médico, no creo que importe que yo sepa cuál es tu especialidad. —Soy psiquiatra —respondió Edward. De repente, ella empezó a ponerse muy pálida, tanto que parecía que era ella la que había recibido el golpe—.¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué te pasa? Soy psiquiatra, no un asesino en serie.

—¿Eres psiquiatra y accediste a todo esto?

—Primero, soy un hombre.

—Pero...

—Nada ha cambiado, Bella —susurró él, tomándole el rostro entre las mano—. Soy el mismo hombre que era hace cinco minutos.

—Probablemente creas que estoy loca.

—No. Sé que estás loca.

—Muchas gracias —replicó ella.

—Pero eres una loca maravillosa —le aclaró él, antes de darle un beso—. Una loca increíble.

—¿Es esa la idea que tienes de un cumplido?

—Sí.

—Genial.

—Gracias.

—Edward, no estoy bromeando.

—Ni yo tampoco. Te aseguro que yo no estoy más cuerdo que tú. Estoy tan loco como todo el mundo. Todos somos algo excéntricos y contradictorios. Eso es lo que nos hace interesantes.

—Interesantes —repitió ella, tras estudiarlo durante un largo momento.

—Sí. Por supuesto, hay personas que cruzan la línea. Lo excéntrico se convierte en errático, pero principalmente, la mayoría de la gente es humana.

—Un psiquiatra... No me lo puedo creer.

—y muy bueno que soy.

—Sí, claro. Eso ya lo veo.

—¿Pero?

—Es solo que... No sé. No importa –añadió ella, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Claro que importa. Cuéntamelo.

—No puedo.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Edward, a pesar de que la desilusión se había apoderado de él—. Este accidente ha puesto nuestra intimidad a un nivel completamente diferente. Yo te he contado algo sobre mí... Veo que es muy importante para ti mantener tu intimidad, pero quiero que sepas que nada de lo que pudieras decirme me haría cambiar de opinión sobre ti.

Bella apartó brevemente la mirada. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, tenía los ojos llenos de ira.

—Gracias, doctor. ¿Va a dejarme factura por la sesión o esta va a ser gratis?

Aquella reacción dejó atónito a Edward. No estaba analizándola, solo estableciendo una opinión. Entonces, comprendió que ella necesitaba distancia, tiempo para pensar.

—Perdona —susurró, mientras trataba de acariciarle la mejilla. Entonces, bruscamente, ella se dio la vuelta y se marchó del dormitorio—. Estúpido —añadió él, refiriéndose a sí mismo.

Cuando salió al salón, la vio poniéndose el abrigo, sin mirarlo.

—Bella, espera.

—Voy a bajar al vestíbulo para conseguirte un taxi. Creo que hay un centro de urgencias a solo unas manzanas de aquí.

—Bella...Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido. No quería hacerte daño...

—Estoy bien. Siempre estoy bien —dijo, mientras agarraba el bolso. Entonces, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Te veré el miércoles que viene?

Bella agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero no lo hizo girar. Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente.

Edward decidió que, si pudiera hacer que el tiempo volviera atrás, retiraría todo lo que había dicho. Necesitaba aquel espacio, a aquella mujer...

—Por favor —susurró.

—No lo sé —concluyó ella. Con eso, abrió la puerta y lo dejó con sus hematomas y su dolor.


	13. Sin garantias

_Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion._

**Capitulo 13:** _Sin garantias_

* * *

><p>Edward apretó el paso al cruzar la Séptima Avenida. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Era una sensación ridícula, pero no podía evitarla a pesar de que no había ocurrido nada. Tal vez se sentía algo paranoico porque uno de sus clientes, Jack Gordon, estaba en primera plana del periódico. Aquello habría sido una excelente noticia para el actor, a no ser que en el artículo solo se comentaban sus preferencias sexuales.<p>

A pesar de que no conseguía ver nada, Edward no se lograba sacudir la sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Se detuvo frente a otro escaparate y aquella vez lo vio. Se trataba de un tipo vestido con un abrigo negro. Al ver un reflejo metálico entre los pliegues del abrigo, se asustó un poco más. Se le ocurrió que aquello podría ser una pistola, pero enseguida vio que era una cámara. Debía de tratarse de un fotógrafo.

Sabía que sus clientes no eran los únicos en el candelero. Él mismo había salido en los periódicos en muchas ocasiones. Demasiado frecuentemente para su gusto.

El hombre era alto y fuerte. Había sacado una revista y fingía estar hojeándola, pero no hacía más que mirar a Edward. De eso ya no le cabía la menor duda. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tratar de perderlo? ¿Meterse en un taxi?

En aquel momento, una mujer castaña, pasó delante del reportero. No, no era Bella Sin embargo, aquella confusión le hizo pensar que, tal vez, aquel hombre no tuviera nada que ver con Jack Gordon, sino con Bella. Nunca habían sido discretos a la hora de encontrarse en el hotel. Si estaba en lo cierto sobre ella, no era del todo descabellado pensar que alguien podría estar siguiéndola.

La furia se apoderó de Edward al tener aquellos pensamientos. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, se acercó rápidamente al hombre.

—¿Quién es usted?

—¡Oiga! Yo estoy ocupándome de mis cosas —gritó el hombre.

Edward lo agarró de la muñeca y lo obligó a mostrar la cámara.

—¿Tras quién está usted? Dígamelo, canalla, o le pegaré tan fuerte que tendrá que ponerse la cara nueva.

—No puede hacer eso. Hay leyes.

—Lo sé. y tengo el mejor abogado que el dinero puede comprar. Estoy completamente dispuesto. ¿Y usted?

—Usted es el abogado de Jack Gordon –dijo el hombre, por fin—. Lo sé. Lo he estado observando.

—¿Y qué diablos pensó que sacaría de mí? Soy médico, idiota. Todo lo que mis pacientes me digan es confidencial.

—No estoy buscando que me dé una cita de sus palabras... Se dice que ese tipo es un afeminado. Sr lo puedo sorprender en el acto...

Edward levantó el puño. Le hubiera gustado darle una buena paliza a aquel hombre, pero conocía muy bien las consecuencias.

—Yo no soy una figura pública. Pregúnteles a sus abogados. Si vuelvo a verlo, lo voy a meter entre rejas tan rápidamente que ni se va a enterar. Y conseguiré que lo condenen por lo máximo que pueda imponer la ley. Quién sabe. Tal vez pueda ganarse bien la vida haciendo fotos en la prisión.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

—Su trabajo es completamente despreciable —le espetó Edward, agarrando al hombre por la solapa del abrigo y zarandeándolo un poco—. Lo mismo que usted. Manténgase alejado de mí.

El fotógrafo retrocedió unos pasos.

—¿Cree que puede ocultarse de nosotros? Ni lo sueñe. —

Con eso, echo a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle. Edward respiró profundamente. Estaba cansado. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Bella y en si ella aparecería el miércoles. Últimamente, le parecía que el lugar más seguro que podría encontrar nunca estaba entre sus brazos.

Bella miró fijamente a la pantalla de su portátil. Lo había encendido con la intención de ponerse al día con su correo electrónico y, en vez de eso, se había ido al procesador de textos y había empezado a escribir, para tratar de comprender por qué se había enojado tanto con Edward. Había encontrado la respuesta inmediatamente. Había sentido miedo de que él hubiera visto demasiado, de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que la aterraba... ¿El qué? No sé lo que quiero. Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que lo único que deseo es sexo. Él es mucho más que eso, mucho más, pero ¿qué exactamente? Pienso demasiado en él. Le concedo demasiadas buenas cualidades. No quiero conocerlo para que así no pueda ver nada que yo quiera que sea. Tal vez lo que busco es que él no me conozca a mí para que yo pueda ser lo que yo quiera. Sin embargo, en estos momentos, la persona que estoy fingiendo ser está enamorándose de la persona que yo estoy fingiendo que es él... ¿cómo puede ser todo tan complicado? Entonces, ¿.qué es lo que realmente sé? Es muy sensual. Hace que las rodillas se me conviertan en gelatina con solo mirarme. Es considerado, sabe escuchar:.. ¡Claro! ¡Si es psiquiatra! Tiene un maravilloso sentido del humor Es amable, pero, cuando asume el mando, es dominante al cien por cien. Siempre aparece cuando dice que va a hacer lo. Huele maravillosamente y tiene el mejor tórax del hemisferio norte. Su trasero debería aparecer en la portada de la revista Time. Me hace el amor como un...

Allí se detuvo. Se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, no habían hecho el amor. Habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero nada más. Hacer el amor tenía que ver con la unión, con la vulnerabilidad, con la rendición... Lo que ellos habían hecho tenía solo que ver con la intensidad, con el anonimato, con la fantasía, con el peligro... Sin embargo, el peligro mayor era el amor. Aquello era lo que más la asustaba. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Si pudiera tenerlo todo, ¿qué sería lo que yo querría?

Garantías. Certeza de que la amaba incondicionalmente, de que su dinero, su familia o sus amistades no le importaban en absoluto. De que la amaría para siempre y que nunca le rompería el corazón.

Se echó a reír al darse cuenta de que en la vida no podría haber garantías. No tenía razón alguna para pensar que el amor era una opción para Edward. Recordó una cita que se le había grabado en la memoria: «Arriesgarse a amar, saber que la pérdida podría ser inevitable, es nuestro mayor desafío».

Efectivamente, lo único que era seguro era que la pérdida era inevitable... Dada esa situación, ¿qué era lo que quería? Dado quién era ella y quién era Edward, ¿qué estaba dispuesta a arriesgar?

Miró fijamente el cursor, con los dedos encorvados. Sin embargo, no pudo escribir nada.

El pulso de Edward latía a toda velocidad cuando cruzó el vestíbulo del hotel. Deseaba que Bella estuviera allí, que se alegrara de verlo, que se hubiera olvidado de lo que había ocurrido el miércoles pasado. Efectivamente, quería saberlo todo sobre ella, pero no pensaba estropear lo que habían conseguido hasta entonces. Guardaría silencio. Se quedaría satisfecho con lo que ella quisiera darle. La necesidad que tenía de ella era tan poderosa. . .

Antes de entrar en el bar, dudó unos segundos. Entonces, atravesó la puerta. Bella estaba sentada a la barra. Al verla, Edward sintió que volvía a respirar.

Era tan hermosa que sintió que lo cambiaba literalmente. Su cuerpo cambió, se hizo algo nuevo. Y eso que ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta. ..

Cuando lo hizo por fin, vio que sonreía. El alivio lo hizo sentirse como un tonto. Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla. Se suponía que aquel beso debía de ser un modo de saludarla. Sin embargo, en cuanto unió sus labios con los de ella, no pudo abandonarlos sin saborearlos completamente. Cuando por fin logró apartarse de ella, el deseo por llevársela a la habitación se había apoderado completamente de él.

—¿Te apetece tomar algo? —le preguntó ella.

—No. Solo deseo una cosa.

—Entonces, vamos —susurró Bella, poniéndose de pie.

Llevaba un vestido negro, que se ceñía perfectamente a sus curvas y destacaba la palidez de su piel y de su cabello. En cuanto Edward la tomó de la mano, supo que Bella deseaba lo mismo que él. Aquella noche, le tocaba a él y sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer. No estaba seguro de que ella estuviera dispuesta, pero la persuadiría. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Edward la cerró con llave y entonces la tomó entre sus brazos. La colocó contra la puerta de la habitación y, tras hacerle tirar el bolso y el abrigo, se envolvió con ella en un beso embriagador. Al ver que ella respondía con la misma pasión, se sintió perdido. Entonces, le agarró las manos y se las levantó por encima de la cabeza mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente el labio inferior. Deseaba besarla por todas partes, y decidió empezar con la base de la garganta. El perfume que aspiró al hacerlo le hizo desearla aún más. Pasó a besarla donde el pulso le latía y comprobó que su rápido ritmo era idéntico al de él.

—Te deseo. Maldita sea, Bella, no me canso de ti...

—Lo sé. Es tan...

—Lo es todo. No me importa quién seas ni que no quieras decirme nada sobre tu vida. Con esto puedo ser feliz, pero lo quiero todo contigo. No quiero tener secretos.

Lamentó sus palabras en cuanto ella se dio la vuelta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿De verdad era tan estúpido?

—Edward...

—¿Sí? —preguntó él, rezando para que aquello no fuera una despedida.

—Técnicamente, me sigue tocando a mí, ¿sabes? Tener que ir a Urgencias no fue ninguna fantasía para mí.

—Eso no es justo...

—Para mí tampoco lo fue el otro día...

—Entonces, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?

—Todavía no —contestó ella, acariciándole la frente, donde había tenido el chichón—. Esperemos un poco hasta que los hematomas desaparezcan.

—Trato hecho —dijo él. Entonces, hizo ademán de desabrocharse la camisa.

—Un momento.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta el sofá.

Allí, se sentaron.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Estamos hablando —replicó ella, con una sonrisa—. O lo estaremos haciendo muy pronto.

—No entiendo.

.—Sobre ti

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó él, sabiendo que sería un paso adelante si podía ser sincero con ella.

—¿Quién fue la primera chica de la que te enamoraste?

—De Natalie Benson.

—No te ha costado mucho acordarte.

—Fue la primera y esa siempre es muy importante

—¿Dónde la conociste?

—En el quinto curso. Se sentó delante de mí durante un curso completo. Tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, que olía a manzanas verdes.

—Vaya... ¿Y correspondió ella a tus afectos?

—Durante un breve momento.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Yo la seguía como un perro y ella me toleraba, supongo que para poder utilizar mi bicicleta. Después de semanas, conseguí reunir el valor para besarla. Ella pareció sorprenderse, pero no me abofeteó ni gritó ni nada. Yo decidí tomar aquello como una declaración de amor.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió él—, como en todas las tragedias, Natalie me dejó al poco tiempo. Brad GeckIer me la robó con la promesa de un monopatín. Ella nunca se lamentó de su decisión y yo nunca me olvidé de ella.

—¿Sabes qué ha sido de ella?

—Sí. Se mudó a Ohio, se casó y ha tenido hijos. Lo último que supe de ella fue que era profesora en una guardería.

—¿Quién vino después?

—¿Después?

—¿Quién fue tu siguiente amor?

—Ah. Eso fue más complicado. Fue una historia similar a esta detrás de otra. No empecé a tener suerte con las chicas hasta que llegué al instituto. Creo que tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que, un memorable verano, crecí quince centímetros de golpe.

—¿De quién te acuerdas más?

—De Mane Clyner.

—Cuéntamelo.

—Su voz era muy suave. Siempre tenía que inclinarme un poco para oír lo que decía. Aquel sonido, que casi era un susurro, me volvía loco.

—¿Es eso lo único que te gustaba de ella?

—Sí. Con eso me bastaba.

—¿Y qué te decía con esa voz tan mágica?

—Por mí como si recitaba la guía de teléfonos. Yo habría sido su esclavo de todos modos.

—Sin embargo, no se convirtió en la señora Cullen.

—No. Ella fue a Stanford y yo a Harvard.

—¿Conseguiste acostarte con ella?

—Fue la primera.

—¿Y?

—Confieso que todo acabó en dos segundos pero eso fue la primera vez. Luego, mejoró.

—Esto tengo que decirlo yo...

—Bueno, ¿vamos a repasar mi vida sexual por completo?

—Tal vez.

—¿Y vas a seguir sentada tan lejos de mí?

—Tal vez.

—Hmm...

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Es esta tu fantasía? ¿Escuchar cómo yo te hablo de mis antiguas novias?

De repente, Edward vio que la expresión del rostro de Bella cambiaba completamente. Se giró un poco y miró hacia la ventana. Él sintió que había vuelto a meter la pata por segunda vez aquella noche...

—Mi primera vez fue cuando yo tenía dieciocho años. Él tenía veinticinco. Estaba cansada de ser virgen. Lo conocí en un baile. Era camarero.

—Me llevó al campo de golf y me besó durante mucho tiempo. Aquello fue lo bueno. Todo acabó muy rápidamente. Él no era muy... habilidoso. Por supuesto, aquello era algo que yo no sabía entonces, pero me pregunté por qué la gente se alborotaba tanto por aquello. Después de eso, me llamó muchas veces. Yo le dije que no podía salir con él porque mis padres no me dejaban. A él no le importó. Poco después, me marché a Londres para visitar a mi tía. Mi prima Betty me dijo que él había ido a hablar con mi padre y le había contado todo lo que ocurrió, amenazando además con decírselo a todo el mundo en el club. Aquello arruinaría mi reputación. Mi padre le dio dinero. Yo nunca supe dónde se había ido, pero nunca volví a verlo.

Edward buscó algo reconfortante que decir, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Por eso, le acarició la mejilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Entonces, la besó. No podía cambiarle malos recuerdos, pero sí podía darle otros nuevos...

Ella le acarició el cuello. La presión del beso se fue haciendo mayor. Los dos se pusieron de pie. Bella se aferró a él, desesperadamente, y trató de meterle la lengua en la boca, de apretar su cuerpo contra el de él, pero Edward la apartó. A pesar de todo, consiguió agarrarle la hebilla del pantalón. Se la desabrochó y le bajó la cremallera antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Entonces, cuando ella le tocó su potente erección, no quiso pararla. Bella lo empujó y lo hizo sentarse en un sillón. Entonces, se puso de rodillas...

—Bella, espera. Eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

—Ahora sí.

—Por favor, ¿podemos hablar?

—No. Ya hemos hablado lo suficiente. Solo quiero fantasías.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer. Disculpen la demora que de tan larga ya hasta es ridicula. Al fin estoy desocupada porque ya termine mis finales y estoy de vacaciones. Tratare de subir al menos una vez por semana.<em>

_Nos leemos._

_Besos :)_

_Moa_


	14. ¿Preparado para correr el riesgo?

_Nada de esto me pertenece solo me adjudico la traduccion y adaptacion_

_**Capitulo 13:** ¿Preparado para correr el riesgo?_

* * *

><p>Al sentir sus caricias, Edward gimió de placer.<p>

Cuando ella lo tocó con la lengua, todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron. Lo único que existía en aquel momento eran ellos y la habitación de aquel hotel. Su pasión. Muy pronto, Edward estuvo muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax. Ella lo apretó, lo acarició, hasta que consiguió que él gritara de placer al tiempo que se vertía en un torrente muy poderoso.

Para cuando recuperó la respiración, Bella había apoyado la cabeza sobre el muslo, tras volver a meterle el pene en los pantalones, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Por primera vez desde que conoció a Bella, se sintió incómodo. No era que no apreciara lo que ella había hecho por él, pero le parecía que había sido una táctica de distracción; Solo esperaba que al menos, aquel episodio hubiera dejado una puerta abierta para que, en el futuro, pudieran seguir hablando. Por el momento, decidió darle la libertad de esconderse detrás del sexo. Esperaba estar haciéndolo por el bien de ella y no porque él mismo fuera un egoísta. Bella lo había dejado muy confundido, pero había merecido la pena.

Bella sabía que deseaba más. Más caricias, más conversación, más cercanía, pero no podía. No había tenido intención de charlar toda la noche. No era justo para ella o para Edward que hubiera hablado de lo fastidiada que estaba su vida amorosa. Desde el principio, había buscado ceñirse al sexo. A la fantasía, dejar que la realidad quedara fuera del hotel.

Edward había estado en silencio mientras ella recogía sus cosas. No se había quejado porque todo terminara tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, Bella sabía que él deseaba más.

Caminaron lentamente en dirección al ascensor. El hombro de Edward rozaba levemente el de ella. El contacto era agradable. Después de apretar el botón con el que se llamaba al ascensor, Edward le tocó suavemente la mano. Un momento después, se giró sobre ella tan rápidamente que Bella gritó, sorprendida.

—He tratado de mantenerme tranquilo, de ser considerado, cariñoso y todas esas tonterías. Sin embargo, no me puedo marchar de este modo. No por el sexo, sino por ti. ¿Me oyes? No me canso de ti.

Bella sintió que una embriagadora fuerza de puro deseo se apoderaba de ella y se llevaba muy lejos todo vestigio de pensamiento racional. Ella también se rindió a las sensaciones. Al apretar su boca contra la de ella, Edward se echó a temblar. Obligó a Bella a abrir la boca con un rápido movimiento de la lengua y la reclamó agresivamente. Mientras, acercaba las caderas al cuerpo de ella, mostrando así sus poderes de recuperación. Ella le colocó el muslo entre las piernas y dejó que Edward se frotara varias veces contra él.

—Si la memoria no me falla, hasta ahora, solo ha gozado uno de nosotros —susurró.

—¿Qué es lo que estás sugiriendo? –preguntó Bella

—Voy a darte placer hasta que me supliques que me apiade de ti.

—Oh...

—y entonces, voy a volver a hacerlo.

—De acuerdo...

—¿No hay discusión alguna?

Bella negó con la cabeza. Se sentía lista para desnudarse allí mismo, en el pasillo, sin importarle quién pudiera verlos. Edward dio un paso atrás y apretó el botón de llamada del ascensor. Entonces, la tomó entre sus brazos. Otro beso hizo que Bella deseara que el ascensor no llegara nunca, pero así fue. Entraron en el ascensor. Allí, por el momento, estaban a solas.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

Con una sonrisa que hizo que a Bella le temblaran las piernas, Edward apretó el botón que detenía el ascensor.

—¿Qué haces?

—Quítate las braguitas.

—¿Cómo?

—He dicho que te las quites.

Bella parpadeó. Sabía que debía protestar o, al menos, fingir que estaba escandalizada, pero se limitó a subirse el vestido y a tirar de las braguitas hasta que estas cayeron al suelo. Entonces, dejó que el vestido volviera a caer a su sitio.

—Súbetelo.

Ella obedeció.

—Eres muy hermosa —añadió, con voz ronca por el deseo.

Edward se acercó a ella muy lentamente, recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada hasta encontrarle los ojos. Bella sintió que le colocaba una mano entre las piernas y que le tocaba suavemente los labios de su sexo. Entonces, la besó, obligándola a apoyarse contra la pared del ascensor, empujando, estimulándola con la lengua, con los dedos...Tan rápidamente como había comenzado, se detuvo.

Entonces, se apartó de ella y se puso de rodillas. Bella gimió de placer cuando él volvió a repetir el mismo beso apasionado contra los labios de su sexo. Las sensaciones eran de una intensidad increíble, sabiendo dónde estaban y que podían sorprenderlos. Para Bella no había nada más que la lengua y el placer que esta le suministraba. Se agarró al cabello de Edward y trató de no gritar, pero no le sirvió de nada. Sintió que los músculos se le tensaban, que el mundo parecía reducirse a un espacio muy pequeño. Entonces, alcanzó el clímax. Su grito de placer se hizo eco entre las paredes del ascensor.

Como si se hubieran visto provocadas por su gozo, la alarma empezó a sonar. Edward cayó sobre el suelo, con los ojos todavía llenos de lujuria. Bella dejó caer la falda Y trató de mostrarse como si: no hubiera alcanzado la cima del placer con el hombre mas sexy de toda La Tierra.

Edward apretó el botón una vez más y se puso de pie mientras el ascensor seguía bajando. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió los labios. Entonces, sonrió a Bella y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, las puertas se abrieron. Bella casi se desmayó cuando vio toda la gente que estaba esperando allí, entre los que estaban el director del hotel y varios miembros de seguridad.

Edward la tomó de la mano con firmeza y la sacó al vestíbulo.

—Tienen que revisar este ascensor —les dijo.

—Por supuesto, señor. Lo siento.

—No importa. Estas cosas pasan.

Bella logró contener la risa. Edward, con un portentoso autocontrol, ni siquiera atravesó el vestíbulo con un paso más rápido que el normal. Lo hizo con porte controlado y elegante. Cuando llegaron a las puertas, Edward la miró y vio que ella se tocaba el trasero. Entonces, pudo comprobar que se había ruborizado completamente.

—Edward.. ...

Él comprendió el porqué de aquel rubor. En cuanto salieron por la puerta, se echó a reír.

—Claro, te ríes porque las braguitas que se quedaron en el ascensor no eran tuyas.

Edward rio hasta que ella pensó que se iba a poner enfermo. Finalmente, hasta la propia Bella vio el lado humorístico de la situación y tuvo que admitir que, más o menos, aquello resultaba divertido.

—Me encanta cuando vas de comando —susurró él, tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Las mujeres no van de comando. Es un término perfectamente masculino para una actividad que es también principalmente masculina.

—Entonces ¿cómo lo llamas tú?

—Ir desnuda.

—Eso me gusta más.

—¿Te das cuenta de que hemos dejado los abrigos en la habitación? —le recordó ella. Edward asintió—. Y también mi bolso —añadió. Él volvió a asentir—. Tenemos que volver a entrar.

—Ni hablar.

—Pero...

—Todavía no.

—Entonces, ¿vamos a helamos de frío solo por no tener que pasar esa vergüenza?

—No. Vamos a ir al bar que hay en la esquina. Vamos a sentarnos en una mesa oscura, todo lo lejos del resto de los seres humanos como sea posible.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Tomamos una copa —respondió él, con fingida inocencia.

—¿Esto es todo?

—Tal vez no.

—Entiendo.

—No, pero ya lo entenderás.

Con eso, Edward la besó con pasión. Entonces, la agarró de la mano y la llevó hasta el final de la calle. Bella tomó un cóctel de mandarina y él un Martini. La mesa estaba en un rincón, lejos del bullicio del bar. Allí, ella colocó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, dejando que un cálido y cómodo silencio se estableciera entre ellos. Una felicidad que Edward nunca se hubiera imaginado hizo que deseara quedarse así con ella durante horas. Bueno, durante un rato. Entonces, quería llevarla de nuevo a la suite y hacerle el amor. Ya no podía negar que, cuanto más sabía de ella, más deseaba saber. Además, anhelaba estar dentro de ella.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos —dijo Bella.

—¿Solo un penique? Yo habría dicho que, por lo menos, valían diez dólares.

—Eres muy mono —susurró ella, apretándole el muslo—. ¿Sabías que eres muy mono?

—¿Mono? Esa palabra se utiliza con los perritos.

—A mí me encantan los perritos.

—Entonces, Si meneo la colita...

—Te daré un premio.

—¡Guau!

—Venga. Dime en qué estabas pensando.

—En ti.

—Oh.

—Te deseo.

—Eso ya lo sabía.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Edward...

—Espera. Escúchame primero antes de protestar —le pidió él. Bella asintió—Aunque parezco un hombre muy masculino, completamente macho, tengo una gran debilidad.

—¿Cuál es?

—Tú. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Sé que ya te lo he dicho antes, pero la situación no parece mejorar, sino que empeora. No tenía ni idea de que no me quedaría satisfecho con el plan original, pero...

—¿Quieres terminar?

—No, claro que no. Esto me mataría.

—Pero...

—Aunque lo único que quisieras hacer de ahora en adelante fuera sentarte en el salón a jugar al parchís, no me importaría. No sería lo que yo más desearía, pero al menos podría estar a tu lado.

—¡Qué dulce!

—No, dulce no. Egoísta. Terriblemente egoísta. Quiero más, Bella. Estoy dispuesto a conformarme con menos, pero, maldita sea, lo quiero todo.

—¿Todo?

—Sí. y no estoy hablando solamente de hacer el amor. Quiero saber tu apellido, el lugar donde creciste, lo que comes para desayunar. Quiero conocer a tus amigos, saber cuáles son tus pasatiempos y leer el periódico contigo en la cama.

Bella bajó la mirada. Edward sabía que debía parar en aquel mismo instante antes de estropearlo todo, pero no podía.

—Me gustaría ver dónde nos puede llevar esta relación. Tal vez podría desmoronarse, pero tal vez no. Eres una mujer increíble, Bella, y me gustan muchas cosas sobre ti, pero estoy en desventaja. En muchos aspectos, solo somos unos desconocidos. Siento que esto te moleste, pero tengo que ser sincero contigo sobre lo que quiero.

—Las cosas cambiarán...

—Claro que cambiarán, pero lo harán de todas formas.

—No quiero que sea así. Quiero solo lo que tenemos en estos momentos. Quiero saber que estarás en el hotel todos los miércoles, jugar, reír y hacer el amor...

—Todavía no lo hemos hecho.

—Es un tecnicismo.

—No, no lo es. El sexo es un juego. Hacer el amor es algo íntimo. Vulnerable.

—Eso es. Es vulnerable. Y el motivo principal de esta relación era dejar a un lado toda esa basura.

—¿Qué basura? ¿La intimidad? ¿La verdad?

Bella se terminó su bebida y luego empezó a juguetear con la copa.

—Las personas dicen que no les importan ciertas cosas, pero no es así. Sí que les importan y todo esto cambia y hace que se desmorone la dinámica de las cosas.

Edward sabía que aquella confesión estaba incompleta. Sabía que podía obligarla a contar más, pero no sabía si debía hacerlo. Las expectativas pueden resultar algo complicadas, pero, algunas veces, la vida te puede sor; prender, Bella. Las cosas pueden resultar mejor de lo que uno había imaginado.

—¿Por qué arriesgarse cuando una sabe que algo funciona?

—Supongo que la única respuesta a eso es ser muy claro sobre lo que se desea. Algo a corto o a largo plazo.

—Tú dijiste que podría salir mal...

—Ese riesgo merece la pena...

—No sé si podré sobrevivir a otro golpe...

Edward cerró los ojos durante un momento. Cuando volvió a mirarla, vio el miedo escrito en sus ojos. Evidentemente, había sufrido mucho antes. A pesar de todo, Bella era una mujer frágil. El amor para ella era todo o nada. Y Edward no podía prometerle una interminable felicidad.

—De acuerdo. Solo voy a decir una cosa más y entonces no volveremos a hablar de esto. Si quieres deshacerte de ese miedo, yo estaré a tu lado. Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que ninguno de los dos sufre.

Bella cerró los ojos durante un largo momento. Entonces, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Él se inclinó un poco hasta que las cabezas de ambos se tocaron. Esto fue todo. Más que suficiente.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa :)<p>

Se que prometi subir mas seguido los capis, pero lamentablemente tengo el tiempo tan apretado que solo puedo traducir un capi por semana, y la adaptacion tambien toma tiempo. Asi que disculpen :/

Gracias a tod s los que comentaron, y a los que agregaron la historia a favoritos.

Ojala este capi les guste, dejenmelo saber por medio de un bonito review.

Suerte y nos leemos:

Moa*

N/a: Por algunos reviews que leí, al parecer algun s no entendieron la razon del enfado de Bella. Simplemente a ella le disgusto enterarse que el era psicologo porque sintio que el trataba de analizarla o la trataba como un paciente. O que habia acedido a eso para lograr comprenderla de un modo clinico. No se si me explico. Bueno ojala haya terminado con algunas dudas.


End file.
